


Dryad of the Apocalypse

by TheRisingDryad



Category: Original Work, 黒獣～気高き聖女は白濁に染まる～ | Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru (Anime)
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Harem, Hive Mind, Impregnation, Loli, M/M, Mindbreak, Monsters, Multi, Mutation, Original Character(s), Other, Pansexual Character, Past Rape/Non-con, Plantbending, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Fantasy, Shota, Underage Rape/Non-con, Zombies, dryad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingDryad/pseuds/TheRisingDryad
Summary: In this Alternate Universe of Kuroinu,Olga created a Humanoid Plant-like monster called 'The Dark Dryad' within the lower level of her castle. It remained dormant for several months after the appearance of the Black Citadel. As soon as the Chrysalis hatched, A New and Powerful being was brought upon the world of Eostia.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is a Crossover of Kuroinu and Overgrown Genesis. If you don't know these two franchises, Kuroinu is a Hentai Visual Novel and Hentai Series, while Overgrown Genesis is an Eroge RPG Game.
> 
> The main character of the story is a Male Version of the Dryad from Overgrown Genesis. If you don't know what Dryad looks like, Play the game, and you'll find out soon enough.
> 
> Also, this story contains explicit sexual themes, gore, and dark themes. If your age is below 18, I require you to leave and find another story to read instead of this one. But if you wish to continue to read this story, Just remember, You have been warned.
> 
> That's is all I have to say, and Enjoy the Prologue.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroinu or Overgrown Genesis. They both belong to their respective owners.

**\- - _Prologue_ \- -**

After Vault and his Kuroinu Mercenaries have taken over Olga's Castle. She along with her right-hand woman, Chloe, were sent to a confined cell while the Kuroinu Mercenaries celebrate for their victory in subjugating the Dark Elf Queen and her Castle.

Olga was rendered powerless against the Mercenaries due to a sudden decline of her immense magic power. Not only that, the monsters, she once had control over, had planned a coup d'état against her and joined Vault's cause.

All hope was lost for the Dark Elf and her companion...

...

...

...

Until Olga sensed a powerful presence from the lower levers of the Black Citadel.

Its presence was so powerful, that it even surpasses her power just by being present in the area. Due to this, Olga had smiled with relief while Chloe took notice of her

"My Lady, why are you smiling?" She asked, and the Dark Elf Queen turns to her.

"We may still have a chance," Olga said, making Chloe feel confused about her words

"A chance for what?" Chloe asked,

"A chance to get back against those human scum," Olga replied, which surprised Chloe as her mind was filled with curiosity

"In what way, My lady?" She asked

"Beneath the lower levels of my Castle, lies the ultimate monster I worked on for several years. As of now, It lays dormant inside the chrysalis. His name... is Thorne, The Dark Dryad,"

"The Dark Dryad?" Chloe questioned,

"A counterpart of the Original Dryads. I've worked relentlessly on his creation for years that it one of the sole reasons why my powers were declining me. If he hatches now, We will make those mercenary dogs pay with their lives,"

"Do you think so, My Lady? What if it abandons us like the other monsters?" Chloe asked,

"He won't... Because I created him as my most powerful monster, No matter what his reasons are. He will never betray us," Olga reassured,

Chloe was still unsure of Olga's creation. For all she knows is that Monsters will defect towards their masters when they feel like their up against overwhelming odds with no chances of winning. But if Olga said is true... Then they'll truly have a saviour against the Kuroinu Mercenaries.

**Lower level**

Inside a dark room, lies a large chrysalis incubating in the centre of the room. It remained dormant for several years due to Olga's experimentation by fusing magic power inside the monster that rests within the chrysalis.

But it's days in incubation has come to an end.

A powerful aura soon radiated around the chrysalis as it started bloating up and wobbling around. Several seconds later, The Chrysalis explodes and the entire room was covered with black ooze and slime.

In the center of the chrysalis, a man lying down on the ground and slowly stood up from the ground.

He has a slightly muscular body, green plant-like skin, dark purple hair, and white eyes with dark purple pupils at the centre.

This was Thorne, the Dark Dryad, and Queen Olga's ultimate monster.

As he stood up straight from the ground, he takes a few deep breaths and looks at his surroundings.

All he saw was an empty room riddled with black ooze and slime from his chrysalis, Then he glanced his hands and found the same substance riddled all over his body.

He had no clue what to make of it, But before he processes anything from it. A voice had rung through his mind

" _Thorne, Do you hear me?_ " A feminine voice said telepathically

The Dark Dryad wandered his eyes around the room, in search of the one who just talked to him. But unfortunately for him, there wasn't a soul on sight. So he responded, "I... hear you... But... I can't... see you... Who... are you...?"

" _My name is Olga Discordia, The Dark Elf Queen, and I am also the one who created you,_ " She replied,

"I see... Where... are you...?" He asked,

" _I am confined inside a cell along with my trusted subordinate at the upper level of the castle,"_ She said, then ordered him " _As for your first order, Make your way to upper level and free us from our imprisonment,_ "

The Dark Dryad stood silent from Olga's first order, But as he raised his head to the door. His dark purple eyes flashed as he gave his answer "As you wish, Queen Olga,"

" _Good, But you must hurry. Time is not on your side,_ " She said,

Soon, Thorne went towards the door, breaks through it, and made his way to the upper level of the Black Citadel to save Olga and Chloe.

**Back to Olga and Chloe**

As the dark elves waited inside their cell, Two of Vault's men went to the cell door, unlocks it, and went towards Chloe.

"Time for you to go, little lady. Vault wants to see you," One of the mercenaries said as he grabbed her collar, lifted her from her feet, and guided Chloe out of the cell while he shuts the cell door behind them.

The two mercenaries were about to escort Chloe into the Throne room, where Vault and the rest of their comrades are...

But suddenly, A large wooden wall emerges from the ground and blocks the Mercenaries only path to the throne room. Surprising everyone within the area.

"What the?!"

"Where did this wall come from?!"

Soon enough, their questions were answered when they started hearing loud footsteps approaching just right behind them.

Everyone turned to the source and saw something glowing in the darkness. But Olga immediately recognizes this and smiles with relief as she saw the silhouette's face.

"At last... He has finally awakened," She muttered,

When the Dark Dryad reveals himself from the shadows, The two Mercenaries had no clue of what to make of this. But they decided to push Chloe aside and drew their weapons at him.

But in a blink on an eye. One of the mercenaries' head was decapitated right off from its shoulders and began spraying blood from the body. As for the other Mercenary, He began to tremble as he turns to his Comrade's corpse.

He recklessly charged towards the Dark Dryad, but the latter stopped his movements by emerging several vines beneath the Mercenary's feet and wrapped itself around the mercenary's arms, legs, and body.

Thorne approaches the Mercenary, pulls up his hand towards him, and started clenching his hand. This causes the vines around the mercenary's body started to tighten as the latter started screaming in pure agony.

Once the Dark Dryad had clenched his hand into a fist, the vines crushed the Mercenary’s body and blood splattered throughout the walls and floor of the hallway. Chloe was shocked at the mere sight of the Dark Dryad mercilessly killing the mercenaries without any sign of emotion at all.

She suddenly flinched when the Dark Dryad turns his attentions to her. The latter approached Chloe and closed her eyes as he reaches out for her. But instead, she hears metal chains being torn apart.

She opened one of her eyes and noticed that the shackles on her wrists were off. Thorne then grabs onto her collar with one hand and easily crushed it with ease, as it falls onto the ground. Chloe remained speechless as she stared at the Dark Dryad, and the latter offers her a hand.

At first, she didn't trust him at all. But since he killed the mercenaries that imprisoned her and freed her from her chains, she took his hand and the Dark Dryad helped her up from the ground.

"Um... Thank you, I guess," Chloe said,

"Your Welcome, Lady Chloe," Thorne said, which surprised the Dark Elf as he spoke.

"Brilliant Work, Thorne. Now free me from my cell," Olga ordered as she stood up from the ground.

"As you wish, Queen Olga" Thorne said, approaching the cell door.

Once he stood in front of the cell door, he grabs on the metal bars and pulls it out of the way like it weighed nothing.

Olga soon steps out from her cell, and Thorne bends a knee towards her like a knight bowing down to his queen.

The Dark Elf Queen smiled at this and places her hand onto the Dark Dryad's head as she smiles with glee.

"Very good, Thorne. Now... Slaughter the scum that went against me," Olga ordered, removing her hand off of Thorne's head.

The latter then stood up straight from the floor, his eyes and hair glowed in a dark purple light as a stern look on his face appeared.

"As you wish, Lady Olga," Thorne said, grabbing the decapitated head of the mercenary he killed earlier and marched his way towards the Throne Room of the castle.

Chloe went beside Olga and watched as Dark Dryad made his way towards the Throne Room.

"I told you, Chloe," Olga said, making the latter turn to her, "Thorne is our only chance against the Kuroinu Scum... And soon... All of Eostia will acknowledge his existence,"

**Throne Room**

Vault, his men, and the monsters that joined him were getting impatient as the two mercenaries from before were taking too long.

Their job was to bring Olga's Right-Hand Woman in the Throne Room and proceed in making her the first victim in Vault’s plans in conquering Eostia and create his Sex Empire.

But the two mercenaries have yet to return to the Throne Room. Until Vault sees a single silhouette from the darkness and he stands up from the throne.

"Hey! What took you so long? And where's that Dark Elf Bitch?" Vault asked, and the reply he got from the silhouette was throwing something towards the ground.

As the object rolls it way towards the Vault and his men, the light starts illuminating over it... And reveal a decapitated head of a mercenary with a terrified look on his face.

Everyone gasps at this sight Then raised their weapons and turned to the direction of the silhouette.

As for the latter, His Eyes and Hair glowed in the darkness and slowly reveals himself to everyone.

Vault raises his eyebrows in curiosity as he stares at its Dark Dryad’s eyes.

He stood up from the Throne, grabbed his Greatsword, and places it onto his shoulder guard as he steps forth towards the Dark Dryad.

“Who or... What are you?” He asked,

“My name is Thorne, Queen Olga’s Champion. And I am here...” Thorne glares directly towards Vault, “To kill you,”

“Kill me? Either you are pretty brave or pretty stupid to state such a thing,” Vault said, pointing his Greatsword towards the Dark Dryad, “And since when were you that Queen’s Champion? I’ve never seen you before,”

“I was recently born from the lower levels of the Castle. Also, I killed two of your men on the way out here,” Thorne said, then he points at the decapitated head, “And that there is confirmation,”

“If that’s the case, why don’t you join us?” Vault asked, holding out his hand, “It could be fun to have you around, What do you say?”

“Tempting, But... I would rather fight for my queen than side with a mercenary scum like yourself,” Thorne said,

Vault pulls his hand back and sneers towards the Dark Dryad. The Co-Leader, known as Hicks, steps forward with a cocky smirk on his face.

“Big words for someone whose practically outnumbered,” He said, then points his sword towards the Dark Dryad and yelled, “Say your prayers!”

Some of the Mercenaries and Monsters including Hicks charged their ways towards Thorne in full force while the latter simply stood there and stared towards the charging forces.

“I may be outnumbered, but...” As Thorne was about to finish his sentence, Several Vine-like tendrils appeared behind his back and both his eyes and hair glowed in a bright purple colour, “You are clearly outmatched!”

Before the first Mercenary could get him, The Dark Dryad’s tendril pierces through his chest several times and another three Mercenaries were followed by the same fate.

A few of the Orcs were about to pound the Dark Dryad into the ground with their massive fists. The latter jumps back to avoid their attacks and pulled his tendrils out of the Mercenaries’ Chests.

Soon enough, More of the Attacking Mercenaries rushed towards him with Hicks leading the attack. But Thorne had sprung a trap and several large vines emerged from the ground and both Mercenaries and Monsters stopped at their track and gazed upon the towering vines.

Thorne then started manipulating the vines with his powers. And the vines transform itself into two giant hands. The Dark Dryad soon started controlling the giant hands with his own and started smashing everyone he could get his hands on.

He also grabbed a few of them and threw them into a wall like a ragdoll, crushed them like a grape, and lastly was swinging them like a mace.

Several seconds later, The only ones left were Vault, his spell caster Kin, and a handful of Mercenaries. All of them were in complete disbelief as Thorne wiped out the entire attack force. Right now, Hicks, whose severely injured, is currently held by one of Thorne’s Vine Hands.

Without giving a second thought over the Mercenary, Thorne slowly crushed Hicks as he screams in complete agony as he felt every bone in his body being crushed like toothpicks.

A Moment later, Thorne had ended Hicks suffering by crushing his body completely and his blood was sprayed through the walls and floor while several parts of Hicks’ Body came falling down on the floor.

Vault’s men were trembling at the sight of the Dark Dryad killing their comrades in arms with ease while Vault himself felt a bit of fear in him. But he had no choice but to face the threat since he’s cut off from his only way out from the castle.

“You’re strong, I’ll give you that. How about we settle this matter properly?” Vault asked,

“You may be a Mercenary, But I’ll hear you out for once,” Thorne said, and Vault raises his Greatsword and steps forward to him.

“A Duel, between you and me,” Vault said, readies his fighting stance against the Dark Dryad,

“Interesting... But what are you wagering?” Thorne asked,

“If I win, you’ll become a loyal subordinate to my army,” Vault wagered,

“Fine, but if I win, You and the remaining members of your group will be apart of mine,” Thorne wagered,

“Then it's settled, but first, You better get rid of those giant hands of yours and face me head-on,” Vault said,

“Very well,” Thorne said and with a snap of his fingers, His giant hands deform itself until it was no longer there.

Vault smirked as he thought that without the Dark Dryad’s giant vine hands, he would have the advantage.

...

...

...

But he was dead wrong.

“Let’s begin, shall we?” Thorne said, straightening his right hand and fingers. And in one instant, His Right Arm becomes a double-edged blade. Which surprised Vault in a big way.

Before he could reaction, Thorne instantaneously went in front of Vault and tried to strike him head on.

But the latter somehow blocked the attack with his great sword. However, the impact from Thorne’s attack managed to knock back the Mercenary Leader a few meters back.

Thorne then jumps back a few steps to gain some distance between Vault and himself while the latter readies himself for his next attack.

He tried to swing down his great sword at the Dark Dryad. But his attack was blocked with ease with Thorne’s double-edged blade.

Once Thorne parries his sword, he goes in for slash on Vault’s chest and broke his chest armour.

Vault’s men were shocked as they watched their leader getting handed by this mysterious monster. Somewhat to get in between the two. But if they do that, they’ll only end up just like Hicks and the others.

Several moments of fighting have passed, Vault was panting heavily while Thorne was just standing there without breaking a sweat as he stared in the eyes of the Mercenary Leader.

“What’s wrong? Getting a little tired?” Thorne asked,

“ _This guy..._ ” Vault said in thought, “ _He’s one helluva fighter..._ ”

“There’s still a way out of this,” Thorne said, “Surrender, and I might just spare you,”

Vault was still panting heavily, and his chances against the Dark Dryad were slim. He glances at Kin and his Comrades in arms, and just like a leader. He somehow dropped his Greatsword on the ground and stood up straight with his eyes closed.

“I admit defeat...” Vault admitted, and Thorne darkly smirks at his words.

“Good,” Thorne said, and suddenly several vines emerged beneath Vault and his men’s feet, and all except for Vault was bounded to the floor, “Before we conclude our match, I’m afraid that I can’t let you become my subordinate since you might betray me when you get the chance,”

“So, to ensure that doesn’t happen,” Thorne said, and the tip of his fingers turn into sharp needles, “I’ll be doing this to you,”

Without warning, Thorne strikes his sharp needle fingers into Vault’s chest and caused the latter to groan in pain. The Dark Dryad then injected something inside his body and removes his hand a moment afterwards.

Soon enough...

...

...

...

A Major Change occurs...

After being injected by a strange chemical from the Dark Dryad, Vault suddenly starts screaming in agony as an immense pain surges through his entire body. Kin and Vault’s men were concerned over their leader and some were shouting his name in worry.

Several moments later, Vault stopped screaming, his body went limp, and his eyes were closed shut while Thorne waits patiently with a stoic look on his face.

Afterwards, Vault’s body started to wince and slowly raises his head towards the Dark Dryad. Once he was facing the Dark Dryad, Vault’s eyes began to open and the colour of his pupils was exactly the same as Thorne’s eyes.

Next, Vault’s skin started turning into a green vine-like colour, and Thorne smirks at the sight of Vault’s transformation.

After Vault’s transformation was complete, Thorne releases him from his vines and stared into the Newly Transformed Mercenary. Seconds later, He bends a knee towards the Dark Dryad and bowed his head.

Thorne smirks at this and places his hand on top of Vault’s head.

“Rise, My Warrior.” He commanded, and Vault willingly followed his order as he rises from the floor and stood up straight.

Kin and the rest of Vault’s men were in complete disbelief as they saw their leader willingly follow the Dark Dryad’s orders. Some tried calling out his name in desperation.

But unfortunately for them, Vault ignored their call as he didn’t flinch or glance towards them as he only paid attention to the Dark Dryad.

Soon enough, Thorne was satisfied with the results of converting Vault into his loyal subordinate. Then he turns to Kin and the remaining troops of Vault’s arms with the same smile on his face.

“Now then...” Thorne slowly walked his way towards them, with his needle claws at the ready, “It’s time to deal with the rest of you,”

As Thorne’s shadow hovers over them, his eyes and hair glowed in a dark purple colour and the last thing Kin and his Comrade in arms made... was the sound of their screams.

**A few _minutes later..._ **

After Thorne had finished converting the remaining members of Vault’s army. Kin’s transformation turned out just like Vault’s and as for the rest. They had different results in their transformation.

Somehow, the weaker members of Vault’s army had turned into plant-like zombies as a few fungi started growing out in several spots of their body, and the noise they kept making was groaning and moaning while Vault and Kin remained silence the entire time.

As soon as Olga and Chloe arrived at the Throne room, They saw Vault and his men standing near the throne and tensed up from this sight. But Thorne comes up to them, pulled his hand up to them, and said, “Do not worry, My Lady. They will no longer trouble you anymore,”

“How can we be sure of this?” Chloe asked, frowning towards Vault, and Thorne answered by giving a telepathic message towards them as his eyes glowed for a moment.

They received his message and both Vault, and his men bowed their heads and made a path for the Dark Elf Queen towards her throne. This made Olga and Chloe baffled and both turned to Thorne,

“What did you... do to them?” Chloe asked,

“Vault challenged me into a duel in which the loser becomes the winner's subordinate. I prevailed, but to ensure that he doesn’t go against us. I turned him and his men into...” Thorne gestures towards Vault and his men, “What you see before you,”

“Incredible,” Olga said, examining every feature seen in Vault and his men, “You even exceeded my expectations for you,”

“I appreciate your compliment, Lady Olga,” Thorne said, bowing his head to her.

Olga then approached her throne and sat down with her legs crossed together, and both Thorne and Chloe approached in front of her.

“Now that Kuroinu Mercenaries have been dealt with, It’s time we discuss our next plan of action,” Olga announced,

“Hai!” Thorne and Chloe said in unison,

“Chloe, Due to my powers declining me. I want you to stay by my side and assist me in recovering the remnants of my powers,” Olga said, glancing towards her Right-Hand woman,

“I understand, My Lady,” Chloe said, bowing her head towards Olga. Then the latter turns to the Dark Dryad,

“As for you, Thorne. You will oversee the defences of the Black Citadel as I try to recover what’s left of my powers. Once the Seven Kingdoms find out that Vault and the Kuroinu Mercenaries have been wiped out. They may send an army to invade the Black Citadel sooner or later,”

“It shall be done, Lady Olga,” Thorne said, placing his hand onto his chest and bowed his head down.

“Good, and once I’ve recovered my powers. We will proceed on our grand plan,” Olga then stood up proudly and shouted her words, “To conquer all of Eostia!”

“Hai! Dark Queen Olga!” Chloe and Thorne cheered with their heads held high, and Thorne’s new army raised their fists and cried out for war.

Even though, Thorne’s army was small. Olga has great expectations for her newborn monster.

And in some time into the future. All of Eostia will fall before the Dark Elf Queen and her Champion: Thorne ‘The Dryad of the Apocalypse’.

**\-- -- _To Be Continued... -- --_**


	2. Chapter 1.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few things I need to point out before you start reading today's chapter.
> 
> Thorne is a Bisexual Monster.
> 
> Kin's body has been altered into a tomboy like an appearance.
> 
> and lastly, Every time Thorne converts someone into an officer of his army. They have no recollection of their past as a human being, and they become bisexual as well. (He can also do this to his zombies unless Thorne orders them to be like it)
> 
> That is all, and More details will be given when you reach the end.

**_\-- -- Chapter 1.1 -- --_ **

Several days have passed and Olga is currently making attempts to recover her magic power while Chloe sticks beside her.

Thorne, however, was given his own quarters while he manages the defenses of the Black Citadel by sending telepathic waves to his soldiers while he assigned Vault to supervise the troops.

As for the Dark Dryad, His mind was filled with several thoughts of sexual desires when Olga first created him. Every day, he could feel these thoughts projecting through his mind and tried to resist them since he needs to focus on his duties before anything else.

But these desires were too overwhelming for him to resist any long...

What he needed was someone to satisfy his sexual needs, and suddenly, he hears his door being opened and saw Kin standing by the door.

“Is there something wrong, My Lord?” Kin asked with a monotoned voice due to his personality after he became a Dark Dryad.

“Kin, It’s nothing. It’s just...” Thorne placed his hand onto his forehead, “My mind is troubled from these thoughts I received from Queen Olga,”

“Is there something you can do about it?” Kin asked, and Thorne put his mind in thought until his eyes landed on the former and an idea reached the Dark Dryad’s head.

“Actually, there is,” Thorne said, then he turns to him, “Come over here,”

Kin went further into the room while the Dark Dryad locks the door behind him and followed the Spellcaster from behind.

“Undress yourself,” Thorne ordered,

Kin was curious at first, but he followed the Dark Dryad’s order none the less and started undressing his clothes.

Thorne leisurely smiled at this view, went to his bed, sat down on it, and exposed his large erected cock towards the Spellcaster.

“Now get down on your knees and start licking,” Thorne ordered,

Kin bowed his head at Thorne’s command, went in front of the Dark Dryad, bends his knees on the floor, and started licking Thorne’s cock while he stroked it with both hands.

Thorne was grunting softly at Kin’s stimulation, and he sensed his thoughts being relieved for a short period of time. But they were still present in the Dark Dryad’s mind and wishes to relieve more of it.

“Alright, That’s enough. Now start sucking my cock already,” Thorne ordered,

Kin then moves his head upward until it reaches the tip of the Dark Dryad’s cock and stared nibbling it inside his mouth, then he slowly sucked Thorne’s cock halfway into his own throat while the latter’s grunts were getting louder.

It went on for a couple of minutes, and Thorne was still not satisfied in relieving his thoughts of sexual desires. So, he decided to take the matter in his own hands.

The Dark Dryad then puts both of his hands on top of Kin’s head and shoved his cock deeper into the Spellcaster’s throat.

The latter gurgled at this, and the Dark Dryad’s cock reached the deepest part of his throat. Soon enough, Thorne slowly stood up from his bed and started thrusting his cock in and out of the Spellcaster’s throat.

Several moments later, and Thorne was about to reach his first climax. His Thrusts were getting faster and deeper while his grunting was getting louder in each thrust of his cock. Kin, however, was making sounds of pleasure in the past few thrusts and wrapped his arms around the Dark Dryad’s legs as he keeps thrusting.

But with one final push, Thorne unleashed a massive amount of his sperm inside Kin’s mouth and some was oozing out of the Spellcaster’s mouth.

Once Thorne had pulled his cock out of Kin’s mouth, The former's cock was still cumming a few more onto the Spellcaster’s face while the latter's breathing was a bit ragged as a few drops of cum was oozing out of his mouth.

Thorne felt half of his thoughts being relieved from his performance. But he still relieves the rest before he could focus on his duties... and he knows exactly what to do to satisfy this.

“We’re not done yet, Kin,” Thorne said, “Now bend over by the bed,”

Kin did not object his order as he bends his upper body onto the Dark Dryad’s bed. Exposing his naked behind.

Thorne then places his hands onto Kin’s ass and guided the tip of his erected cock into the Spellcaster’s anus. He then slowly pokes the entrance and Kin groans softly at this feeling.

Then the Dark Dryad slowly inserts the tip of his cock inside the Spellcaster’s anus. With the latter groaning louder, and tightly gripping onto Thorne's bedsheets as he felt the Dark Dryad’s cock entering inside him.

Without any kind of warning, Thorne instantaneously thrust his cock all the way through Kin’s anus and caused the Spellcaster to screams in ecstasy as Thorne's cock went all the way through.

Then Thorne proceeded to thrust his cock inside of Kin’s anus while the latter groans with the mix of pain and pleasure. As for the Dark Dryad, while he was thrusting inside Kin's anus, he noticed the Spellcaster’s erected cock and an idea reaches inside his mind.

He gently grabs onto it with one hand and started jerking it while the other hand grabs onto the back of the Spellcaster’s neck as he thrust his cock deeper inside of Kin.

Moments later, Another thought ran into Thorne’s mind. This made him grab onto Kin’s hair, pulled his head closer to Thorne's face and started kissing him on the mouth while he plays with the Spellcaster’s tongue with his own as he kept thrusting inside of him.

the Dark Dryad soon felt even more arousal than before and was about to reach his climax. His thrusting became faster and deeper inside the spellcaster, the same goes for jerking Kin’s cock, and he stopped playing with Kin's tongue as he laid his head onto the Spellcaster's shoulder.

With one final thrust, both he and the Spellcaster grunted as loud as they can and Thorne started cumming a massive amount of his semen inside of Kin's anus while the latter’s cock was cumming all over the bedsheet and floor.

This went on for a couple of seconds, and Thorne slowly pulls his cock out and Kin's anus started oozing out a small amount of green semen on the floor.

Both were exhausted as they pant heavily against each other. But Thorne finally satisfied in satisfying his sexual desires and slowly stood up from the floor.

With a clear mind, He decided to lift the exhausted Kin up to his arms and brought him into the showers. Then the Dark Dryad started cleaning up the mess he had made by using his plants to absorb the semen from the floor and replaced the dirtied bedsheet with a new one made out of cotton.

The Dark Dryad soon fell asleep with his mind clear, his eyes shut, and immediately fell asleep. 

Hours later, Kin comes out of the shower and saw the Dark Dryad asleep on his bed. Instead of leaving him the room, Kin decided to remove his glasses, placed them on a table, tuck himself in Thorne’s bed.

The latter had sensed Kin lying right next to him. So, what he did is, he wrapped his own arm around the Spellcaster and pulled him closer.

The latter was surprised at first but he decided to stay where he is as he slowly drifted himself to sleep in his arms.

**_Next Day_ **

Thorne wakes up from his bed and glanced at the Spellcaster, who is still asleep from last night.

Later, the Dark Dryad receives a telepathic message in his mind from Queen Olga.

“ _Thorne, do you hear me?_ ” Olga asked, telepathically

“I hear you, My Lady,” Thorne said,

“ _Good, Now head to the Throne Room at once. For you will be receiving your first task in our grand plan to conquer Eostia,_ ” Olga instructed,

“Understood, My Lady,” Thorne said before Olga cuts off her telepathic link with the Dark Dryad.

The latter then gets off of his bed, started shaking Kin up from his sleep.

“Wake up, Our Queen is requesting for our presences in the Throne Room,” Thorne said,

The Spellcaster then wakes up, rubbed his eyes for a bit, and started wearing his clothes.

But before they head out of the door, The Dark Dryad turns to Kin and said, “As for our interaction last night. Let’s keep that matter between us, Am I understood?”

“Yes, My Lord,” Kin said, nodding his head to him

Thorne nods back, then went out of the room, sent a message to his troops, and everyone makes their way into the Thorne Room.

**_Throne Room_ **

The first to arrive at the Throne room was the Dark Dryad and his Spellcaster and last to arrive was Vault with a small number of plant-like zombies following behind him.

Once everyone was present and accounted for, Thorne sends a telepathic message and all kneeled before Olga.

“There’s no need for that, Thorne,” Olga said, and the Dark Dryad rises up followed by everyone else behind him.

“Now that you are here. Your first mission is to rescue a few dark elf slaves from a slave encampment located at the west not far from the castle,” Olga instructed while using a magic mirror to project a map with the location of the Slave Encampment.

“Feel free to do what you please in this mission. But your main priority is to save the Dark Elves from their cages before they are sold off to the highest bidder,” Olga ordered, and Thorne bends a knee to her and bows his head

“Understood, But I will need more troops to accomplish this task,” Thorne said,

“There is a small village just meters away from the encampment,” Olga pointed out, “You can start there before you proceed with your assault,”

“Then I shall be departing. The faster I finish this mission, The better,” Thorne said, then glanced at his men and sends a telepathic message to his troops.

Moments later, The Dark Dryad heads outside the Black Citadel with Kin and a handful of zombies while Vault and the rest were left in charge of the castle defenses.

**_Timeskip_ **

Nightfall approaches...

Thorne decided to set up camp within an open area just by the forest while his zombie troops served as night watchers since they don’t require any sleep and can remain vigilant should wild animal in the forest tried to get the jump out of them.

As for Kin, both he and the Dark Dryad decided to share a large plant-like tent to sleep in.

But the results of this outcome made him and Thorne have another round of fun.

Kin is currently top of the Dark Dryad and was rubbing his ass on Thorne’s cock. Then he proceeded in the next step by positioning his anus on top of the tip and slowly slides it inside.

The Dark Dryad then grabbed onto Kin’s waist

It went on for a while, and Kin leans over and started kissing Thorne while their tongues play with each other and the latter still thrusting inside of him.

Soon, they switch positions. Kin was lying down on the ground while Thorne was on top of him.

Moments later, they were about to reach their climax and Thorne picks up the pace by pounding faster and deeper inside the Spellcaster.

With one last thrust, Thorne cums deep inside of Kin’s anus while the latter’s cock cums his own semen over his Thorne’s and his own body. Once Thorne had finished, He pulls his cock out of the Spellcaster’s anus and it started oozing out a few amounts of The Dark Dryad’s semen.

After they have cleaned up their bodies, they wrapped arms around each other and took their nightly rest before they set out first thing in the morning.

**_Short Timeskip_ **

As they were making their way to the small village. Thorne sensed something not too far away from their location and moving right in front of them.

“What’s wrong, My lord?” Kin asked,

“Set up an ambush,” Thorne ordered, “I’m sensing a small group of humans coming this way,”

“Understood, My Lord,” Kin said, bowing his head to him.

Soon, the group hid behind the bushes or trees while Thorne hid on a tree branch to get a better view of the approaching group.

The group consists of a man riding his horse covered wagon, and a woman was inside the said wagon.

Even though the group was about two people only, Thorne decided to ambush them anyway.

First, He creates several vines underneath the wagon and broke one of its wheels to immobilize it. The man took notice of this and glanced at the side where the broken wheel was present.

The woman peeks out and asks what happened, But the man reassured her and said that he was going to fix the wheel.

Meanwhile, Thorne manipulated several vines behind the man while he tries to detach the broken wheel. With a clench of the Dark Dryad’s hand, The vines hastily wrap itself around the man’s arms, legs, waist, and mouth. Then he pulled him towards the bushes where the Dark Dryad’s zombies started infecting him by biting through his skin and flesh.

The Dark Dryad then suddenly felt a wave of sexual desires and decided to ease them by going for the woman inside the wagon.

As he went to the entrance of the covered wagon, The woman inside took notice of his appearance and became curious towards him.

“Um... Who are you?” She asked,

The Dark Dryad did not answer her question, instead, he enters the wagon while the woman backs away as he approaches her.

“What do you want from me?” She asked, and Thorne made a wide grin on his face.

The woman immediately freaks out from seeing Thorne’s expression and tried to escape by going to the front of the wagon. But her way was blocked when she saw Kin in front of her.

The Dark Dryad then grabs onto the woman’s ankle and pulled her closer to him as she struggled to break free from his grip.

As her struggles were effortless, Thorne proceeded in ripped her clothes away including her undergarments, and exposes her naked body.

The Dark Dryad licked his lips at the sight of the woman’s body and reveals his large erect cock to her.

The woman widens her eyes in horror and started pleading for him not to do it.

But her pleas were sadly ignored when Thorne presses the tip of his cock at the entrance of her womb and the woman twitches at this feeling.

And without a single warning, Thorne violently penetrates her womb with his large cock, and the woman screams as she felt the pain at the womb. Thorne soon noticed that woman’s womb was dripping out a short amount of blood meaning that he penetrated a girl who's practically a virgin.

But it only made him feel more aroused than he anticipated.

Soon the Dark Dryad started thrusting inside her while she groans in every thrust of his cock and a few tears were falling on her face.

After a short while, Thorne switched the position to a doggy style position as he kept thrusting into her. The Dark Dryad then decided to let Kin have some fun as well. He sends a telepathic message to the Spellcaster, the latter nods his head, reveals his erect cock, and went in front of the girl’s face.

She turns away from this, and Thorne was displeased by this. He sends another telepathic message to Kin, and the Spellcaster grabs hold off the woman’s hair and roughly pulled it to cause her to scream.

Kin took advantage of this small opening, violently shoved his cock inside the girl’s mouth, and thrusts deep inside her throat as she started gagging.

Several minutes later, the two started thrusting faster and deeper inside the girl’s throat and womb. The girl soon realized what was going to happened next and tried to plead for them to not cum inside of her.

But due to the cock in her mouth, she could do was keep gagging as Kin kept on thrusting inside her throat.

And with one final push, both grunted at the same time and cums deep inside the girl's throat and womb. With cum filling up her throat and womb, she quietly sobs and her body went limp a moment later.

As the two pull their cocks out of her. Her body fell onto the floorboards of the wagon and started twitching as both her mouth and vagina was oozing out a small amount of semen and her eyes rolling up in whites.

The duo was not panting in exhaustion after they violently raped hey. Instead, it felt good, but they still feel energized, unlike the intercourse they did last night and night before that.

Soon enough, both exited the wagon and the Dark Dryad called in his troops along with a man that recently turned into a zombie.

After a successful ambush, Thorne decided to use the wagon for his next plan of action.

**_Timeskip_ **

Nightfall has arrived, most of the townsfolk at a nearby village had turned off their lights and went straight to bed and a few men stayed up all night to get themselves sober in a nearby inn.

But unknownst all to them, A horse wagon approaches the center of town and the first one to disembark from the wagon was the Dark Dryad himself.

He then used his powers to calculate the number of townsfolk that resides in the village. There were at least a hundred people and the only place that has the largest headcount was the town's inn just a few meters to the east side of the village.

Thorne smirks with delight and ordered his troops to disembark from the wagon and made their way towards the village inn.

Once they were close, Thorne started using his powers to create a pod-like cage around the village inn and two more buildings that were neighboring the town’s inn.

Then...

...

...

...

They spring the attack.

The Dark Dryad then orders his troops except for Kin to charge their way into the village inn and several screams of terror were made as the zombies started chaos within the town inn while the duo simply waited outside.

Minutes later, the screams started to die down and the only sound left to be heard were a few women moaning inside the inn. Thorne and Kin decided to approach the inn and opened the doors to see gruesome sight to behold.

Most of the men that resided in the inn had turned into zombies, a couple of women were found, and the zombies began raping them on the spot, and as for the men that didn’t turn into zombies. They became a source of nutrients for the troops to feed on.

Suddenly, Thorne sensed that not everyone inside the inn was caught by the zombies. There were a few unfortunate souls trapped on the second floor, and there was a single person inside the basement of the inn.

Thorne decided to start with the ones on the second floor before finding out who was hiding inside the cellar. He telepathically calls in the zombies that were standing idly on the first floor, and have them following him from behind as they went to the second floor.

Once he was there, He sensed a few people hiding in separate rooms and decided to have his own way for tonight’s raid.

The Dark Dryad went to the first door where a small group of three women was hiding, kicked down the door with his monstrous strength, and sends in a few zombies to have their fun with them.

Then he went to the second door where a group of one man and woman was hiding and kicks down the door. But he was met with a man charging straight towards him with a knife, and Thorne kills him in self-defense by piercing through his chest with his razor-sharp claws.

The woman in the room screamed as she witnesses the death of the man, and the Dark Dryad sends in two zombies to have their way with her.

He then went to the last door at the far end of the corner and sensed that there was only one person inside the room.

He smiled with glee after identifying the person hiding inside. Instead of kicking the door down, he grabs onto the doorknob, slowly twists it, and opens the door until he had entered the room.

After entering the door, he telepathically calls Kin from the first floor to come to him as the Dark Dryad started searching the room for the person hiding inside the room.

First, he checked the bathroom, then under the bed, and noticed that a window was wide open. He peeked outside the window and sensed no one hiding outside the inn.

Afterward, he pretended that he was about to leave the room. But once he was standing beside the closet, he slowly turned his head to it. Then I stopped pretending and opened the closet doors, only for a young 12-year-old boy to scream, throw random objects towards him, and books it to the door.

But the Dark Dryad simply used his powers to wrap a vine around the boy’s ankle and cause him to trip on the floor.

And at the right moment, Kin enters the room and notices the boy on the floor. Meanwhile, Thorne approaches the boy on the floor, grabs him by his back of his collar, and lifted him up with eases while the young boy tries to squirm his way out of the Dark Dryad.

“What are you planning, My Lord?” Kin asked curiously.

“Simple,” Thorne then threw the boy towards the wall while Kin went beside the Dark Dryad, “I want you to watch him while I take the other hiding in the cellar and bring him here. And whatever you do. Don’t start the fun without me,”

As Thorne left the boy with Kin, he passes through a hallway while the zombies were raping the women that were hiding in separate rooms, then head down to the first floor, went towards the entrance of the basement, went inside and saw another 12-year-old boy in a fetal position at the corner of the basement. Trembling in fear as he saw the Dark Dryad.

Then he approaches the boy, grabs him by the shirt, and dragged him out to the basement back to the room where Kin was stationed. Once he had entered the room, He locks the door behind him then approached the Spellcaster.

“Take your pick. The one I’m holding? or the one sitting by the wall?” Thorne questioned,

“I’ll take the one your holding,” Kin answered, and Thorne simply drops the boy down on the floor.

“Alright, let the fun begin,” Thorne announced,

Soon, both him and Kin revealed their erected cocks and the Spellcaster picks up the young boy he had chosen and went to another room while Thorne approached grins widely as he approached the other boy.

_( **Thorne’s Sex Scene** )_

The Dark Dryad soon grabs the boy by his shirt and bends him over by the bed while he rips off clothes of the young boy until he was fully naked.

There was no teasing, no foreplay, or even blowjob for that matter. Instead, he guides his erect cock into the young boy’s anus and leaned his face towards the young boy’s ear.

“Don’t worry, Kid. Soon...” Thorne whispered which sends chills on the young boy’s spine, “You’ll be begging for more...”

The young boy didn’t understand what he meant until he felt something poking onto his anus.

Then, Thorne slowly pushes the tip of his cock towards the young boy’s anus and caused the latter to grit his teeth for a bit.

But with one final push, the tip of Thorne’s cock enters the boy’s anus and caused the latter to gasp as he grips onto the bedsheets.

“You’re a bit of a tight one, Huh? But no matter,” Thorne then leaned closer to the boy’s ear, “Cause soon you’ll become...”

Thorne then leans back up straight, grabs onto the boy’s waist, and slightly pulls his cock back.

“My personal sex toy!” As soon as Thorne shouted his words, he thrusts his cock halfway into the boy’s insides and caused him to scream as he felt the immense pain from the Dark Dryad’s violation of his anus.

Blood was dripping down to the floor as Thorne took away his ass virginity. But the latter didn’t care as he felt more aroused upon seeing the boy’s expression.

Then, The Dark Dryad proceeded in thrusting his cock while the boy simply kept on crying as he was pinned to the bed, brutally raped by Thorne’s erected cock.

Moments later, Thorne was still enjoying his time in thrusting the poor boy’s anus with his erected cock while the latter sobbed quietly as the pain started to numb.

However, The Dark Dryad was far from reaching his climax just yet. So, he decided to switch his position.

Thorne grabs the boys under his shoulders, leaned him closer to his own chest, slowly pulled his cock back, and with a single thrust he pushes deeper inside the boy’s anus and caused the boy to widen his eyes and scream once more.

But the Dark Dryad felt even more aroused when he heard the boy’s scream and made a sadistic grin on face. Then he started thrusting deeper inside the boy’s anus and he didn’t care about the boy crying.

Minutes later, He was finally feeling his climax and started thrusting harder and deeper while wraps his arms around the boy’s body as he started grunting near his climax.

And finally, Thorne lets out one loud grunt and unleashes a massive load of his semen inside the anus.

The boy could barely catch his breath as his arms and legs started to twitch, and his eyes rolled back. Then... His body went limp, and he probably collapsed in sheer exhaustion.

The Dark Dryad then moves the boy onto the bed, placed him there, and slowly pulls his cock out of the boy’s anus as it oozes out a small amount of his semen.

Thorne then checked the boy if he was still alive. But while he was at it, He noticed the eyes changing into a dark purple color almost similar to Thorne’s eyes.

Then...

...

...

...

The boy starts transforming into something new.

“Interesting...” Thorne said as he smirks with interest at the mere sight of the young boy’s transformation.

_( **Kin’s Sex Scene** )_

Earlier, Kin dragged the young boy he had chosen into another room and he locks the door behind him as soon as he entered.

Then the Spell Caster ripped the boy’s clothes off until he was naked.

“Just bear with me,” Kin said, then forced the boy to his knees, “You’ll enjoy it soon enough,”

Kin tried to get the boy to suck his cock, but the latter kept resist him. So, Kin decided to grab onto the boy’s hair with one hand, tugged it as hard as he could, and make the boy scream in pain.

With this small opening, Kin shoved the boy’s mouth into his cock, and the latter gagged as his cock reaches near the entrance of the boy’s throat.

The boy tried to pull away from this, But Kin used both hands to keep the boy's head in place while the latter started gagging from Kin’s cock inside his throat.

Five seconds later, the boy was now begging to breathe some air as he started hitting the Spellcaster’s legs with his small fists and started coughing out saliva from his mouth.

Luckily for him, Kin took notice and slowly pulls his cock out of the boy’s throat and lets him breathe some air.

The young boy was still gasping for more air in the past few seconds. But Kin got a bit impatience for him, grabbed the boy’s head with two hands, and rammed his cock deep inside the boy’s throat.

Then, Kin savagely thrusts his cock in and out of the boy’s throat while the latter kept gagging for air.

Several moments later, Kin reaches his climax and cums deep inside of the boy’s throat while his eyes rolled up and his mouth was overflowing with semen.

Afterward, Kin slowly pulls his cock out of the boy’s throat and semen was oozing all over his face.

However, Kin was still not satisfied with him. He lifts the boy up, places him on the bed facing upwards, and positioned his legs over the Spellcaster’s shoulder.

Then the latter grabs onto his cock, guided it into the entrance of the young boy’s anus, and probed it a few times.

The young boy soon regains his senses and felt Kin trying to press the tip of his cock inside the entrance of his anus.

“Don’t worry, Little boy. It’ll only hurt...” Kin lean towards the boy’s face, “For a while,”

As he finished his sentence, Kin penetrates the boy’s anus, and the latter screams as the pain roll all over his body.

“First time?” Kin asked, and the boy didn’t respond to his question as tears were falling down his face and blood was dripping out from his anus, “Then you might as well enjoy it while it lasts,”

The Spellcaster then continued thrusting the boy’s inside while the latter started sobbing as loud as he can and pleaded for him to stop.

But Kin ignored his pleas. Instead, he started thrusting deeper inside of the boy and surprisingly for him. He notices the young boy’s small erect cock as he kept thrusting in him.

“It appears that you really are enjoying this,” Kin commented, then grabbed onto the young boy’s cock with one of his hands, “Here, let me help you with that,”

Kin then started stroking the young boy’s small cock with fingers while he thrust deeper inside the boy. This, in turn, made the latter grit his teeth and tried to resist this sensation.

Several minutes later, Kin was about to reach his second climax. He started thrusting faster and deeper inside while he vastly kept on stroking the boy’s small cock.

“Looks like we’re reaching our limits,” Kin pointed out, “If that’s the case. Then let’s do it together!”

With one final thrust, Kin grunts loudly as he cums inside of the boy while the latter’s small cock started spurting out his own semen all over his body.

Soon the Spellcaster pulls his cock away from the boy’s anus and started oozing out a small amount of Kin’s semen.

The boy was completely exhausted as he pants heavily from the entire ordeal, but soon, Kin noticed a sudden change in the boy’s eyes. It started turning into the same eye color as Thorne’s.

And the next thing he knows...

...

...

...

The young boy, he violated, had transformed into something new.

His skin started turning into green vine-like color, his hair changed into the same color as Kin’s light brown hair.

The Spellcaster was confused about how the young boy become the same monster as he is. But his thoughts were disturbed when he several knocks on the door.

Kin unlocks the door, opens it, and sees Thorne standing in front of him.

“My Lord, what brings you here?” Kin asked,

“I wanted to confirm something,” Thorne answered,

Kin soon noticed someone standing behind the Dark Dryad, and soon recognized that the person behind Thorne was the same boy that stayed inside a room with Thorne present.

Not only he transformed just like the boy, Kin violated, but the hair color was exactly the same as the Dark Dryad’s hair.

“If you’re looking for the boy I chose. He’s currently lying down on the bed as of now,” Kin answered,

Thorne then entered the room while the other boy from before followed behind the Dark Dryad.

As Thorne turns to the bed. He noticed the boy, Kin had chosen, become the same monster just him and Thorne suddenly smiles with glee.

“Very Interesting...” He muttered,

**_Short Timeskip_ **

Thorne is seen sitting down on the bed with Kin standing beside him while the two boys that transformed into monsters were standing in front of the duo.

“Do you know your names?” Thorne asked, and both boys shook their heads as their response.

“Then I think it’s best that we give you one,” Thorne said, then points at the boy with dark purple hair.

“Your name will be Flaxae” He named, then points at the boy with light brown hair, “And your name will be Vale,”

“Are there any objections?” Thorne questioned,

The two boys, now known as Flaxae and Vale, glanced at each other for a moment, then they turned back to the Dark Dryad.

“None, My lord!” The two said in unison.

Thorne smiled at their response and stood up from the bed.

“Then I welcome you...” Thorne offers a handshake with the boys, “As Officers of my army,”

“Hai!” The two said in unison while both shook his hand as acceptance into the Dark Dryad’s army.

After they have left the room, the hallway that leads to the stairs was filled with several zombies, standing idly in the way.

But before Thorne could send a telepathic message to clear the hallway, Flaxae steps forward and creates a loud screech towards the zombies. This, in turn, made the zombies move out of the way, and somehow, Thorne was impressed with Flaxae’s ability to rally and command the zombies just by screeching towards them.

As the four of them descended from the second floor to the first. Thorne performed a headcount of the new additions to his army.

The total number in Thorne’s army was very promising when it increased into 40 men including his newly appointed officers.

But this was only the beginning. Thorne then started dividing his army into four groups. Each group consists of one officer and nine zombies.

The First group will be led by Thorne as he takes on the Northern side of the village, the second group will be led by Kin to take on the Southern Side of the Village, and as for the other two groups. Flaxae will take his group towards the western side while Vale will take on the eastern side.

Thorne also explained a few more details like making the Inn as their temporary outpost, escort several women and children inside the said outpost, turn every adult male they come across into zombies, and lastly, ensure that none of the townsfolk escapes the village. Should even a single man, woman, or child escape from the village. They will immediately cut the plan short and proceeded with the assault on the slave encampment.

With no questions asked, All four group took their assigned positions and began their assault on the village.

Hours later, The sun had started to rise and the Dark Dryad's assault was a complete success. Here are the following results of each group.

( **Northern Side** )

Thorne's group had finished turning every adult male into new additions to the Dark Dryad's army. Right now, they're currently escorting a handful of women and children to the designated outpost.

The Dark Dryad himself was overseeing the entire scene until he noticed a mother making a run for it with her 16-year-old daughter.

Thorne simply used his powers to grab the woman's ankle to make her trip into the ground and ordered two zombies to bring her back into the group. Then the mother started yelling at her daughter to run away as the two zombies were closing in on the woman.

But before the young girl could follow her mother's request. Thorne suddenly appeared behind her, grabs her by the hair, and lifts her up as she started screaming in pain. This, in turn, caused Thorne to feel aroused all of a sudden and sinisterly grins at the sound of the girl's pain.

He decided to resist his desires for a while and have two of his zombies escort them back with the others

The total number of Thorne's group after his assault jump from 10 to 19 people.

( **Southern Side** )

The results of Kin's group on the south side of the village were the same as Thornes. Except, No one tried to escape as there were a handful of women and children and the total number of Kin's group has jumped from 10 to 30 people.

As Kin and his troops escort the women and children to the designated outpost. He wondered about the Flaxae and Vale's result of their assault in the flanks of the village. But decided to put the matter aside and focus on the current task at hand.

( **Eastern Side** )

Vale's assault on the east side of the village was a complete success. The total number of his group increased from 10 to 13 people and started escorting the women and children towards the designated outpost.

As for Vale, however, is currently seen in air with his plant-like wings and watches over them.

Soon, he spotted a young boy, in his age, was trying to make a run for it into the woods.

But Vale immediately dives towards the boy, grabs him in mid-air by the shoulders, and brought him back with the others.

After that, He didn't encounter any more problems along the way.

( **Western Side** )

Flaxae's assault on the west side of the village was a success as well. But the total increase of 10 to 18 men was promising and he only had to escort at least a few women and children to the designated outpost.

Along the way, No one seemed brave enough to escape from Flaxae's group as they kept walking without any resistance.

But even if they were causing any trouble along the way. Flaxae can easily stop them by using his powerful screech. which not only orders his zombies but temporarily put them into a frenzy-like state.

**Town Inn**

After everyone was present at the town's inn. The Dark Dryad performed a headcount of the women and children that they have captured.

The total number of adult females were at least 40 of them. As for the children, 16 of them were girls and 9 of them were boys, which brings a total of 25 children combined.

As for the total number of zombies from all four groups combined. It brings to a total number of 80 including Thorne and his officers.

Kin then turns to the Dark Dryad and asks, "What now, My Lord?"

"Send the children to the second floor, The Women stays on this floor," Thorne ordered,

Kin nodded at his order, sends a telepathic message to a couple of zombies, then they started separating the children away from the women and sent them up to the second floor. A few of the children's mothers tried to hold onto them, but Thorne's officers used force to pull them away from their mothers and the zombies escorted them up to the second floor.

Several women plead for the Dark Dryad not to hurt or kill them by any means. But the latter telepathically told his zombies to around them up in the center of the room.

Kin went to the Thorne's side and reported, "Every child is on the second floor, My Lord,"

"Good," Thorne said, then went to the stairs, "Now let's head upstairs,"

Thorne went up to the second floor with Kin, Flaxae, and Vale following behind him. Then the Dark Dryad and his officers turn the women down below and Thorne leans towards Flaxae's ear.

"Trigger the men," Thorne whispered, and Flaxae inhales for a bit then lets out a loud screech that made every woman plugged their ears, and closed their eyes while every zombie from below started howling as their mouths started drooling and their eyes glowing in red.

Thorne leans towards the railings and wore a sinister grin on what was about to happen.

As the women raised their heads and unplugged their ears. They all gasped in horror as they saw the zombie's erected cocks, their red glowing eyes, and their drooling mouths. But what happens next, The zombies started to howl like a pack of wolves and rushed their way towards the women.

Soon, the zombies started ripping off the women's clothes and undergarments and the first floor had become a breeding ground for the zombies. Some of those women had lost their virginity when the zombies violently penetrate their wombs, mouths, and their anuses.

Thorne and his officers stood watched from the second floor as the zombies ravage the women while they begged for them to stop and sobbed through the entire experience. But soon enough, Some of those zombies reached their climaxes and cums inside the women. But after the zombies finished unloading their semen inside the women, they pull their cocks out and another takes their place.

This sight would go on for hours, But Thorne simply stopped watched, leans back from the railings, and turns away.

"Let's go, You three," He ordered, and his officers followed behind him as they went towards the hallway.

Kin went to the Dark Dryad's side and asked, "What's next, My Lord?"

Thorne simply wore a cold smile on his face, and Kin fully understood what it meant for the Dark Dryad.

After reaching the far end of the hallway, They entered the room where the children are being held in. All of them were trembling at the presences of the four and some of them were holding against each other.

Vale turns to the Dark Dryad and asks, "What do you want to do now?"

Thorne telepathically sends his instructions to Vale's mind and the latter took a moment to process this information, but soon nodded when he understood the Dark Dryad's instructions.

Thorne then sends the same instructions to Kin and Flaxae. Both understood and four of them glanced towards the children.

Vale steps forwards, picked the young boy from the east side of the village, grabbed the boy's wrist, and started pulling him out of the group.

"Flaxae, You want to share?" Vale asked, and Flaxae nodded at his request. Soon the two left the room while Kin and Thorne stayed and watched over the rest of the children.

( **Vale and Flaxae's Sex Scene** )

After the duo escorted the young boy, Vale had chosen, into another room. Flaxae locks the door while Vale pushes the boy further into the room.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked, and for some reason.

Vale didn't respond to the question. Instead, he shoves the boy into the floor and both him and Flaxae smiled at the fallen form of the boy.

"You want to go first? or should I go first?" Vale asked, glancing towards Flaxae.

"You're the one who picked him. It's only fair you get the first taste before me," Flaxae answered,

"Alright then," Vale said, turning back to the young boy, approaches towards him, and reveal his medium-sized cock.

"You'll be begging for more when I'm through with you," Vale said, grinding his cock up against the boy's cheek. Then he tried to press the tip of his cock into the boy's mouth, but the latter started resisting by turning his head left and right while the boy's saliva was dripped down on Vale's cock.

Grew tired of the boy's resistance and Vale resorted in force by pinching the young boy's nose and waited a couple of seconds. After letting go of his nose, The latter opens his mouth and tries to inhale some air. But Vale took advantage of this small opening and shove his cock deep inside the boy's throat, making him gag as it reaches the end of his throat.

Flaxae went behind the young boy and started undressing the latter's shirt to expose his upper body. Then pinches the boy's nipples, making him squeal in pain and Vale feeling more aroused than before.

Soon, Vale starts thrusting his cock inside the young boy's throat while Flaxae kept teasing his the latter's nipples.

A moment later, Flaxae slips one of his hand inside the young boy's shorts and started jerking the latter's small cock as Vale kept on thrusting the boy's throat with his heart content.

Then, Vale pulls his cock out of the boy's mouth, and Flaxae stops teasing the boy while the latter started coughing from lack of fresh breathe.

But the duo was far from over. Flaxae lifts the boy up straight with his arms under the boy's shoulders, Vale kneels down on the lower region of the boy and pulled down the latter's shorts to expose his small erected cock to the former.

Vale decided to lick his lips and started sucking the boy's small cock while the latter grits his teeth and groans at this feeling. Meanwhile, Flaxae continued to tease the boy's nipples while he licks his neck all the up to the side of his ear then back again.

And while Vale was sucking the young boy's cock, He pulls his hand behind the boy's ass and started fingering him from his anus. Causing the boy to squeal louder than last time.

Several seconds later, The young boy somehow reached his limit and began cumming inside of Vale's mouth. The latter pulls his head away and swallowed the young boy's semen down his throat.

Up next was the main event. Vale then lifts the boy's legs up, poked the tip of his cock at the entrance of the boy's anus, then thrusts halfway inside the boy making the latter scream in pain and blood was dripping out of the boy's anus.

"Looks like this was his first time," Vale commented, then glances at Flaxae, "He might as well try to get use it,"

Vale pulled his cock back down, then thrusts deeper inside the boy's anus as he kept screaming. While Vale pounds the boy's anus, Flaxae then switches his hold by grabbing arms, revealing his own erected cock as well, and shoved it inside the boy's throat.

The two kept thrusting inside the boy as he kept gagging and tears were falling down on his cheeks. But minutes later, He somehow started to enjoy it and made several muffling moans while his eyes were rolling back up.

Once the two were about to reach their limit and they began thrusting faster and deeper inside the boy and the latter's muffled moans were getting even louder than before. With one final thrust, Both Flaxae and Vale grunted at the same time and cummed inside of the boy's throat and anus.

They started pulling their cocks out of the boy, gently puts the boy down on the floor, and sprayed their load all over the boy's body as his mouth and anus were oozing semen.

When they finished their load. Vale grabs the boy by his cheeks and pulled him into a passionate kiss while he licks the semen inside of the boy's mouth and swallowed some of it.

After feeling satisfied with the boy, the same transformation occurs to the latter, his eyes became dark purple, his skin turned green, and his hair became brown.

The two smiled once the transformation was complete and Vale offers a hand to the boy. Which the latter willingly accepts and stands up from the floor.

It turns out that the Dark Dryad's intentions towards the children were clear. He actually discovered another way to convert someone into a new officer and the conditions were very simple, First, They need to find a child, Then, Perform a Sexual Intercourse with that child, and lastly, Cum inside of the child and the transformation will activate automatically.

Whether it'd be the throat, womb, or anus. The semen had several strains of Thorne's own sperm and spurting it inside a child triggers a mutation and transforms that child into a Dark Dryad-Child. A Younger version of the Dark Dryad himself.

They may look young now, But Thorne also discovered that the maturity rate of the Dark Dryad-Child is much faster than a regular human. Hours after Flaxae and Vale's recent transformation, Their physical appearance may look the same as children but they became mentally matured and their thoughts are altered from human to lust-driven monsters.

( **Back to Thorne and Kin)**

The Dark Dryad watched over the trembling children for the past couple minutes. But soon, He sensed something new from the other room where Vale and Flaxae are and he smiles with content.

A moment later, Both Vale and Flaxae returned, and behind them was the boy they took earlier.

"Excellent..." Thorne said, glanced towards the two. Then back to the children, "Now let's move on with the rest of them,"

The Dark Dryad and his officers then started picking off one child at a time, perform sexual intercourses in the other room, and repeat the process after the transformation was complete.

Most of those children tried to resist. So, Thorne and his officers resorted in force by roughly pulling the child away from the group and dragged him/her into the other room.

Hours later, and All 25 children had become Dark-Dryad Children and loyal officers of the Dark Dryad's army. all bowed before their master and Thorne wore a sinister smile as his eyes glowed in purple.

The First Phase of the Plan had been a complete success, and what comes next is Phase Two... The Assault of the Slave Encampment...

**\-- -- _To Be Continued... -- --_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Officers of Thorne's Army:
> 
> Vault, Kin, Vale, Flaxae, and 25 unnamed children.
> 
> Current Number of Thorne's Soldiers:  
> Zombies: 80
> 
> If you have an Idea for an Officer name or a new type of soldier. Send me your request through the comments section, and It'll be sent directly to my Inbox.
> 
> That is all, and I'll see you guys in the second part of Chapter 1.


	3. Chapter 1.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings Everyone, Yours Truly here. and I'm gonna be honest here. After posting Chapter 1.1, I never expected the word count of this story to jump from 3000 to 12000.
> 
> There may be a few or many grammar errors in it. But I'll try to fix them when I have the time.
> 
> Anyhow, Before you begin reading, Here are a few things you need to know about.
> 
> First, Thorne is not only a natural-born leader. He also has the capability of overseeing his officers and troops via telepathy. The range is limitless but it can only be used on Thorne's Officers and Soldiers. Everyone else is off the table.
> 
> Second, The sound of Flaxae's Scream is similar to a Crawler's Scream from Zombie Night Terror, and Vale's wings are similar to Swamp Thing from DC Comics. As for the abilities of the other Dark Dryad-Children, I'll explain it when I post the next chapter.
> 
> Third, As I said from the last chapter. Thorne is bisexual and this personality is shared to the Dark-Dryad Children. As for the zombies, Their purpose is to turn men into zombies and round up women and children and can only engage in sexual intercourse with a male unless Thorne gives the order.
> 
> Fourth, I've decided to add more tags to this story. The following are Underage Rape, Beastality, Bisexual Male Character, Bestiality, Hive mind, Impregnation, and Mindbreak. (I won't be adding Underage Impregnation, Cause I have limits that I don't want to cross.)
> 
> Fifth, I'm not some sick person in real life, Every idea I made and write in this story is only fiction and I do NOT commit these kinds of thoughts or fetishes in real life.
> 
> Lastly, Other Fantasy Races will be shown in this story since the Visual Novel, Manga and Anime showed a few of them.
> 
> That will be all, Please Enjoy Part 2 of Chapter 1 and more details are written at the end of this chapter.

_**\-- -- Chapter 1.2 -- --** _

After Thorne's assault on the village had succeeded. The Dark Dryad decided to move the assault of the encampment tomorrow.

The latter decided to use his powers to turn the town's inn into a large plant-like castle with plenty enough room for an army of hundred men and a vine-like wall surrounding the said castle.

At the center inside the castle was a large chamber where Thorne's zombies kept engaging the women through sexual intercourses overnight. The women started enjoying this as their mind broke from the excessive intercourses with multiple partners, they moan from now and then and they started relying feeding on the zombie's semen as their source of nutrients.

As for Thorne's officers, They have given a large room filled with separate bunk beds for everyone whilst the Dark Dryad made a large bedroom of his own, with a large double bed, and plant-like furniture.

Thorne didn't want to sleep alone due to having a hard time resisting his sexual thoughts given to him when he was born. He decided to have Kin sleep alongside him and the woman from the wagon was brought to quarters. Oddly enough, She was moaning loudly as she wanted more of Thorne's cock.

So, Thorne decided to let her suck onto his cock while Kin simply watched her as the Dark Dryad stroked his erect cock and passionately kisses him in the mouth. Soon, It became a threesome with Thorne going for the woman's womb and Kin going her anus.

Thorne was at the bottom, Kin was on top, and the woman is in the middle. This went on for several minutes and all three were reaching their limits and Thorne pushes his cock deep inside the woman's womb as he fills her up while Kin decided to hold his climax by waiting for Thorne to finish his, then the latter pulls his cock out, the Spellcaster inserts his cock inside the woman's womb and started filling her up with his semen.

As soon as he finished, Thorne felt his thoughts at0 ease and drifted himself to sleep with Kin and the woman beside him. 

_**Next-Day...** _

Thorne was still asleep in bed, but soon woke up when he heard the woman painfully groaning beside him, jolts up from the bed, and saw her holding onto her bloated stomach.

Kin woke up as soon as he heard the woman's groaning, goes off the bed, and went beside her to see what was wrong. Then something was slowly coming out of the woman's womb and Thorne goes in front of her legs.

He then noticed a Large Plant-like Egg coming out of her womb as the woman's groans turn into screams and the latter gives a tight grip onto Kin's arm.

With one final scream, The Plant-like Egg finally goes out of her womb and Thorne curiously stares at this. Moments later, The egg started unfurling itself and revealed what looked like a Dark Dryad-Child with the same features as Thorne's hair, and skin. As soon as it opens its eyes, The resemblances were similar to the Dark Dryad himself. Except, The Dark Dryad-Child was female and the length of her hair reached the end of her shoulders.

The Newly Born Dark Dryad-Child looks around her surroundings until she turns her head around and laid her purple eyes towards the Dark Dryad himself. Then she spoke her first word to him, "Daddy?"

Thorne was taken back when she labeled him as her father. But soon, he softens up a bit, reaches his hand to her, and places it onto her cheek. The latter simply gently grinds her cheek against Thorne's hand and held onto it with two hands.

The Dark Dryad was amazed by this, embrace her with open arms, and this child closed in on him, and hugged him. Thorne returns the hug and was about to smile... Until he heard the doors being opened, turned towards it, and saw Flaxae with a surprised look on his face. 

"What seems to be the problem, Flaxae?" Thorne asked,

"My Lord. There is something you need to see," Flaxae answered,

Thorne glances at the child in his arms for a moment, then turns to Kin and ordered, "Keep your eyes on these two,"

"Yes, My Lord," Kin said, bowing his head

Thorne unwraps his arms around the child, stood up from the bed, and went to Flaxae's side.

"Let's go," Thorne ordered,

Flaxae simply nodded his head as his response and guided the Dark Dryad towards the first floor of the castle. They stopped at the doors where the zombies are currently residing in with the women, and Thorne felt curious at this sight.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked, and Flaxae responded before opening the doors, "Take a look of this,"

Once the doors were opened, The Dark Dryad widens his eyes and saw something unusual inside. Their numbers had drastically increased overnight and the large chamber had become crowded.

Thorne then used his telepathic powers to perform a headcount on the zombies and was shocked when the number of 80 zombies turned into 150 since last night. The Dark Dryad didn't understand how this sudden increase happened overnight. But one thing for sure, He was very curious to know how this all happened.

"How did this all happened?" Thorne asked,

"Right there, My Lord," Flaxae said, pointing towards the women with three Dark Dryad-Children putting them in cages.

The one on the right was Vale, The one on the middle was a Female Dark-Dryad Child named Lily due to having a lily flower growing from her hair, and the one from the right was another Female Dark-Dryad Child with a vine whip strapped around her waist named Lyza.

As the three of them finished sending the women inside a large cell, They all reached out through the vine-like bars and kept begging for sexual intercourses with the zombies. But something was different from them as their eyes were green, their mouth and tongue were drooling out a few drops of green saliva, and they were pressing their bloated stomachs towards the bars.

Thorne soon realized how it all happened. As the Zombies were filled their wombs, they've managed to impregnate them with it and women started giving birth to several offsprings. But oddly enough, It doesn't explain how the offsprings became adult-sized zombies in a short period. So the only theory Thorne could think of was that zombie offsprings mature at a much faster rate.

But more importantly, Excessive Sexual Intercourses caused a certain change to a woman's mental state. At first, They'll try to resist. When time passes, They become more and more addicted to this experience and will eventually turn into sex-addicts. Thorne even saw one of the women grabbing onto Lily's arms when she tried to push them away from the bars and started kissing her from the mouth.

Vale and Lyza managed to pull her out of their women's grip, and Lily spits out green saliva from her mouth. Thorne checked on Lily's mind and show no abnormal signs of change when she was kissed by a corrupt woman.

This meant He and his officers are completely immune from the women's corrupted saliva and show that they're so addicted to sex that they'll try satisfying themselves by finding a female partner instead. But only targets those who aren't corrupted they're entirely focused on the zombies, the Dark Dryad-Children, and Thorne himself.

"What should we do about this?" Flaxae asked, glancing towards Thorne

"Make sure the women stay inside that cage. Having them close to the troops and officers might lead to problems if we don't maintain them," Thorne ordered,

"Understood, My Lord," Flaxae said, bowing his head.

Normally, Thorne wouldn't mind his troops having their ways with the women. But he was concerned about the army growing in larger numbers by impregnating the women over time. If the army gets too large, It'll bring unwanted attention from the seven kingdoms and they'll resort to desperate measures to eradicate this growing army.

So Thorne decided to maintain the number of his army into 100 zombies and 10 Dark Dryad-Children only. As for those who exceed the limit, They'll be sent to Black Citadel while the Dark Dryad sends Olga a message of the returning army.

Of course, They'll be escorting all of the women to the Black Citadel but they might sexually assault their escorts if not carefully watched over. So The Dark Dryad had called another officer telepathically and waited for his arrival.

Moments later, Another Dark Dryad-Child enters the room and approaches Thorne. This Dark Dryad-Child is male, his appearance was similar to a 16-year-old, and lastly, there were two air tubes at the palm of his hands. This was Datura, and his special ability is to puff out several types of gas through his hands. 

"You called me, My Lord?" Datura asked,

"I did, Datura. Your task is to put these women asleep without causing severe damage to their bodies. Am I understood?" Thorne ordered,

"It shall be done, My Lord," Datura said, bowing his head to him.

Then he turns to the cage where several women are urging with sexual desires, pulled his arms up to them, and released a certain gas cloud towards them.

Thorne and his officers were immune to this gas cloud. But as for the women, they all started feeling a bit woozy and one by one, they were started fading and gently falls on the ground.

Once every woman inside the cage was fast asleep, Thorne orders the zombies and his officers to transfer the women onto a separate plant-like wagon with cages.

Afterward, The Dark Dryad told his officers to assemble outside the castle while the former went back to his bedroom. But when he got there, He sees the newly born Dark Dryad-Child breasting feeding the woman who gave birth to her.

Thorne saw Kin sitting onto a chair and the latter stood up when he noticed him by the door and stood up straight.

"Kin, Go outside and assemble the troops. The others will be waiting for you there," Thorne ordered,

"Understood, My Lord," Kin said, bowed his head, then left the room.

The Dark Dryad then approached the girl breastfeeding on the woman and patted her shoulders a few times to get her attention.

"Come on, Little one. We need to go," Thorne said,

"But, what about her?" The Dark Dryad Child asked, glancing towards the woman on the bed.

"She'll be taken back to a special place. Don't worry, You'll see her again soon," Thorne reassured, ruffling her hair a bit.

"Okay..." She replied,

"Do you have a name?" Thorne asked, and she shook her head in response.

"Do want me to give you one?" Thorne requested, and she nodded her head, "Then how about..."

The Dark Dryad Child stared at him while he thinks of a name for her. But when the Dark Dryad laid his eyes onto the window, he saw a few flowers blooming upon sunlight.

"Bloom?" Thorne asked, "Is that okay for you?"

She thinks about this name for a moment, But soon smiled and nodded with acceptance.

"Then, it's settled. From now on, your name is Bloom," Thorne said, ruffling her hair once again. Which caused her to giggle a bit.

Afterward, Thorne puts Bloom's birthmother to sleep by using Daruta's power, lifted her from his back, and both him and Bloom went outside the castle. Upon their arrival, They were greeted by Thorne's large army.

"Listen up! As of today, I will be choosing ten officers to accompany me on the assault of the slave encampment with a hundred soldiers by my side," Thorne announced, "Those who aren't chosen will be sent to Black Citadel to escort the women and await further orders,"

( **I've decided to give the selected officers a title** **on this scene, and the physical appearance of the Dark Dryad Child are now similar to a 16-18-year-old human** )

"Kin!" The Spellcaster steps forward,

"Vale!" The Aerial Scout steps forward,

"Flaxae!" The Screecher steps forward,

"Lyza!" The Charmer steps forward,

"Aster!" The Ripper steps forward,

"Pyrus!" The Mutator steps forward,

"Vagon!" The Hunter steps forward,

"Venus!" The Trapper steps forward,

"Reina!" The Ringer steps forward,

"And lastly, Zaera!" The Mender steps forward.

"As for the rest! Head to The Black Citadel and wait for further instructions," Thorne ordered, "Am I understood?!"

"Yes, My Lord!" The other officers yelled out in unison.

"Good, Those who are chosen will move out with me!" Thorne ordered,

The Dark Dryad-Children that weren't chosen had made their departure towards the Black Citadel while those who were chosen followed their leader towards the slave encampment.

_**Minutes later...** _

Thorne and his army had been walking for several minutes while Vale was ordered to fly overhead and report any signs of movement or ambushes.

But strangely for everybody, The newest Dark Dryad-Child named Bloom tagged along with them and stayed closed with the Dark Dryad himself.

Kin decided to question her appearance and went beside Thorne.

"My Lord, Why did you bring Bloom with us? Isn't she the newest addition in the army when she first hatched?" He questioned,

"She isn't an addition," Thorne replied, as he glanced towards him then turned away as he watched Bloom running ahead, "She's a leader in the making,"

Kin widens his eyes in surprise as he turns to the cheerful little girl then back to him,

"What makes you say that, My Lord?" He questioned,

"It's because of her powers," Thorne replied, which made Kin feel confused about his answer. But the Dark Dryad clears up his confusion by explaining "When she first hatched inside of her egg, I sensed her powers gathering within her. She's like a small seed, Small and inexperienced at first. But as she matures, She'll gain more experience and will possibly become a powerful asset in our army or she'll maybe become a leader of her army,"

"And if she doesn't?" Kin questioned,

"Then I'll still accept as an equal member of my army, besides, treating her like an inferior being is unacceptable in my army," Thorne replied,

"I see. So, no matter what she becomes in the future. You'll still accept her as your officer," Kin said,

"Not as an Officer, Kin," Thorne said, making Kin feel a bit taken back by his words. Then he finishes with another sentence, "But as my Daughter,"

Kin was surprised when Thorne said those words, He admits that Bloom is his daughter both flesh and blood and would still accept her as an equal no matter what she becomes in the future. It made him wonder if he felt the same with his officers. But his thoughts were cut off when Vale returns to the group and lands in front of the Dark Dryad while Bloom returns to the latter's side.

"Your report?" Thorne asked,

"The slave encampment is just up ahead, My Lord. No signs of ambush or traps along the way," Vale reported,

"The Fortifications of the Encampment?" Thorne questioned,

"They have a large wooden wall, a few watchtowers, and the only entrance inside the camp is through a wooden gate," Vale replied,

"What about their numbers? How many people are occupying the encampment?" Thorne questioned,

"Forgive me, My Lord. But I'm entirely accurate with-" Before Vale could finish his sentence. Bloom suddenly gasped and everyone turned their attention to her.

"What's wrong, Bloom?" Kin asked,

"I see people..." Bloom said, and Thorne was curious and kneeled on her level.

"Where?" He asked,

"Here, and a few others over there," Bloom said, pointing at the direction.

"That's the direction of the Encampment," Vale mentioned,

Thorne soon widens his eyes for a moment, then placed his hands onto Bloom's shoulders as the two made eye contact with each other.

"How many people do you see?" He asked,

"I see a lot of them... But some... are inside boxes..." Bloom answered and Thorne knew what 'people inside boxes' meant to him.

"Where are those people?" Thorne asked,

Instead of Bloom answering his question directly. She looks around, goes to a nearby tree branch, snapped a twig right off of it, and started drawing something on the ground.

The drawing consist of a big circle, eleven small squares, six medium squares, and three big squares. But one of the large squares was marked with an X on top of it.

"What did she draw?" Kin asked,

"That's the encampment," Vale answered, and everyone leans closer on it. There were two small squares next to the wall on the north, east, and south within the encampment, The rest of the squares were positioned at the middle.

"Looks like we might ourselves some time to formulate a plan," Thorne said, ruffling Bloom's hair as she giggled.

Soon enough, Thorne started making several phases of the plan for their assault on the encampment.

( **Start of the Assault** )

It was late at night and several guards were on watch at their towers. Their only source of light was a few torches, but their vision was limited due to the clouds blocking the moon at night.

Some of those watchmen were yawning due to staying up all night and most of the men within the camp had already gone to sleep. Unknownst to them, Aster, Vagon, Lyza, Pyrus, and Venus were positioned on the west side of the encampment. The reason why there weren't any watchtowers at is that a large tent was set up near that wall, and that's were a few patrols in that area.

For them to go inside the encampment is to go underneath the watch and reach the other side. So Aster, Vagon, and Venus got to work.

Aster turned his hands into razor-sharp claws and started digging a hole with Vagon helping him out. Once they've dug a hole, They started tunneling their way under the wall while Pyrus and Venus created support pillars to prevent the tunnel from collapsing while Lyza was following behind the four.

After a few moments later, They stopped digging underneath the wall.

Vagon then inserts his fingers into the dirt above them, closed his eyes, and listened for any upcoming vibrations. A Moment later, Vagon opens his eyes and signaled the group with a thumbs up.

Aster then dug upwards and looked around before going out of the hole. Once everyone was out of the hole, Venus covers it up with his powers and all five of them sneaked their way around the camp.

Thanks to Bloom knowing the location of the slave tent. It took a while for them to navigate their way towards the location due to the guard patrol. However, One guard was present at the entrance of the tent.

If he were to go missing in his post, A patrol might notice this and alert everyone of their presence. So he decided to put him asleep by growing out a small spike onto his index finger, aims at the guard's neck, and fires.

The guard felt this and scratched his neck for a while. But soon started to feel a bit woozy and suddenly falls onto the ground, fast asleep. Before the group could press onto the tent, a Nearby Patrol went to the guard and gave a light kick to wake him up.

The group tensed up and thought that the patrol guard was getting suspicious by the unconscious guard on the ground. Instead, the guard scoffed, lifts the unconscious guard onto his shoulder, and escorted him to a nearby tent.

They sighed in relief and entered the tent. Inside, they found a few animals in cages, large monsters that were chained up by their arms and legs, different people from different races, and lastly, was something they were tasked to look for.

"Hey, guys!" Lyza silently called out, and everyone went to her. What she found was a large cage with at least nine dark elves inside.

They all nodded at each other and approached the cage and the dark elves soon noticed their presence, back away from them, and whimpers in fright.

"Shhhhh~ Calm down, Everyone," Vagon said, as he and his group slowly approached them, "We were sent here to rescue all of you,"

All of the dark elves changed their expression from fright to relief and some approached them as they held onto the metal bars.

"Stand back," Aster said, and the dark elves did what they're told.

Then, he turns his hands into razor-sharp claws and ripped through the metal bars like paper. Upon the dark elves escape, The Ripper started breaking the shackles from their wrists and ankles and all of them silently gave their thanks to him.

"Don't thank us just yet," Vagon said, "We still need to escort all of you to safety first,"

"Wait!" A Female Dark Elf said, and the group turns to her, "My Daughter! One of those bandits took her from me, I can't leave without her!"

All five of them glanced at each other upon this information. But their priority is to escort the ones they've rescue to safety before anything else, However, Aster felt otherwise as he approached the Dark Elf Mother and held her hand.

"Don't worry, I'll bring her back to you as soon as I can," Aster said,

Before Aster could move out of the tent, Vagon grabs him by the wrist and stopped his movements.

"Aster! What are you trying to pull?!" Vagon yelled,

"Our orders are to save every Dark Elf captive from this camp. I will not turn my back away if one of them is in trouble," Aster said, pulls his arm away from Vagon's grip and stared into his eyes.

Vagon then sighs and nodded before saying, "Be careful out there,"

"I will," Aster said and rushes out of the tent.

"I'll come with you," Lyza said, and the Ripper nods to her request.

"Then let's get going already," Aster said before he and Lyza went out to save the Dark Elf Child while Vagon, Venus, and Pyrus started escorting the captives to safety

( **Thorne's Location** )

Thorne is seen watching over the encampment from a tree branch and waited for Vagon's report. Beside him was Bloom sitting on a branch next to him.

" _My lord,_ " Vagon called out via Telepathy due to The Dark Dryad's connection with him.

"Have you rescued the Dark Elves?" Thorne asked,

" _We have, But we split up Aster and Lyza,_ " Vagon reported,

"Why would they split up with you?" Thorne asked,

" _They're trying to save another Dark Elf that was taken away by one of the bandits, My Lord._ "

"I see, Escort the ones you've saved and regroup with the others," Thorne ordered,

" _Understood, My Lord,_ " Vagon said, before cutting off his connection with him. The Dark Dryad then turns to Bloom

"Bloom. Can you pinpoint the location of a Dark Elf that was taken by away from the group,"

Bloom places her hand onto the trunk of the tree, closed her eyes, and attempted to pinpoint the location.

Moments later, She snapped open her eyes and gasped after removing her hand from the trunk.

"Did you find her?" Thorne asked,

"I did, But she's with someone!" Bloom said in distress.

Thorne soon used his telepathy and contacted Aster and Lyza.

( **Aster and Lyza's Location** )

The two are currently in hiding after they saw a bandit on patrol. But they soon get a message from the Dark Dryad.

" _Aster! Lyza!_ " Thorne called out,

"My lord! I can explain," Aster said, assuming that Thorne was going to lecture him. But he assumed wrong.

" _You don't have to, Vagon told to me what you're trying to do. But there's no time for that, I'm giving you the location of the Dark Elf to you and you must save before its too late,_ " Thorne ordered,

Aster was surprised at first, But he shook these thoughts off and focused on the mission

"Understood, My lord," Aster said before Thorne cuts off his communication with him. Then he turns to Lyza, who heard the entire conversation, nodding her head to him "Let's go, Lyza,"

"I'll be right behind you," She said,

The two then made their way towards a small tent, where they start to hear a little girl trying to resist the bandit. But as they entered the tent, They saw the bandit giving one hard slap across the Dark Elf's face and laid her down on a bed.

Then the bandit started pulling his pants down and went on top of the girl with a lecherous smile creeping on his face.

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel all better," The bandit said, as he looked down on the little girl

But before he even could put the tip inside the Dark Elf. Lyza pulls out her whip and tightly wraps it around the bandit's neck causing the latter to choke. The bandit grabs onto the whips and slightly turns his head around. There, he saw Lyza and Aster standing behind him.

Before he could register any thought, Lyza pulls the bandit with incredible strength, and Aster turns his right arm into a sharp blade and cuts the bandit in two while Lyza grabs the head and unravels her whip around its neck before dropping it into the ground.

Aster then stared at the frightened Dark Elf Child, and slowly approached her without his blade arm. Once he got close, She tried fighting back. But Aster grabs her wrists and reasoned with her.

"It's alright, Little girl. I'm not going to hurt you," Aster said, and the Dark Elf Child somehow stopped and stared into his eyes, "Your mother sent us here to save you,"

"Mommy?" The little Dark Elf girl questioned,

"That's right, She waiting for you outside. But you need to come with me," Aster said, offering her a hand.

She takes his hand, and Aster started carrying her onto his chest.

"Let's get outta here, Lyza" Aster ordered, and the Charmer nodded to him.

The two then decided to make a run for it, while a nearby patrol saw them and yells out, "Intruders!"

This made some of the bandits wake up from their sleep, grabbed their weapons, and started chasing Aster and Lyza.

In front of them were at least six bandits blocking their path. But Lyza steps forwards pulls out her while and started attacking with some sort of chemical she mixed onto her whip.

Upon impact of the whip, The bandits started feeling immense pain and aggression. This, in turn, Made the bandits fight against each other with no reason as the two passed through them.

As they were about to reach the escape route, Aster and Lyza were surprised when they saw Pyrus and Venus near the hole.

"This way!" Pyrus yelled out,

The duo started sprinting towards them while a group of bandits was right behind them.

Pyrus and Venus nodded with each other and engaged the bandits with their powers. Venus sets up a trap after Aster and Lyza passed through the middle and some of the bandits were caught upon a giant venus flytrap. Those who were caught inside tried using their blades to free themselves. But the layer was too thick to cut all the way through, while the venus flytrap started releasing digestive enzymes to digest its prey.

Pyrus mutates the ground and created several beautiful yet deadly flowers on the ground. The flowers sensed the bandits' presence and started firing thorns embedded with fast-acting neurotoxin at the approaching bandits. The unfortunate souls that were hit by these thorns started feeling immense pain all, a green-like color surges all over their bodies, and die as they fell to the ground.

Once they were in the clear, All four of them escaped the encampment and Aster returned the child to the mother. As she embraced her child with tears of joy.

Vagon pats onto Aster's shoulder a couple of times and wore a proud look to the Ripper. Then the Hunter establishes a telepathic connection to Thorne and sends a message.

( **Back to Thorne** )

As Thorne watches over the encampment, He receives a message from Vagon.

" _My Lord, All of the Dark Elves have been rescued,_ " He reported,

"Good, We will now begin the assault. I want you, Lyza, and Aster to join up with the other forces and have Pyrus and Venus watch over the Dark Elves," Thorne ordered,

" _Understood, I'll inform them right away,_ " Vagon said, before cutting off his connection with him.

Then the Dark Dryad establishes a telepathic connection with Kin and the others.

"Kin, Begin the assault. Make sure no one escapes this encampment," Thorne ordered,

" _Yes, My Lord,_ " Kin said,

Thorne then turns to Bloom.

"Let's go, Bloom," Thorne said,

Bloom nods then she stood up straight, and Both jumps off the branch as landed safely on the ground. Then the two made their way to the encampment.

( **Encampment Entrance** )

Every man inside the encampment was in high alert after Vagon's group infiltrated the encampment and freed the Dark Elf slaves. But soon enough, The guards standing by the gate tensed up as they heard a loud screech in the distance.

"What was that?" Guard 1 asked,

"I have no idea, But I've got a bad feeling about this," Guard 2 said,

As they stared into the darkness. He started hearing a few growling noises from the front, and both guards drew their swords. Then those growling noises got louder and became numerous, which causes the guards to feel a bit uneasy as their hands started trembling a bit.

Then...

...

...

...

The Nightmare begins...

Emerging from the Darkness were several zombies sprinting towards the gate. The guards became terrified at the appearance of the zombies, and both were helpless as the zombies lunged towards them and screamed as they were ganged up and devoured on the spot. Then the zombies started piling themselves up like a tower and some of the zombies gotten over to the other side of the gate.

Those who got inside the encampment started rushing towards a few bandits and lunged onto an unfortunate soul and bite him by the neck. But another bandit approaches the zombie and cuts the head right off of its shoulders.

Tens of zombies were now inside the encampment and started their hunt on killing and turning every single man inside the encampment.

Soon, Vale arrives in the area, lands onto the other side of the gate, and opened it to let the rest of the zombies inside. The bandits stationed on the watchtower tried to kill a few of them with their bows.

But Vale destroys one of those stands and it came crashing down on the ground while a few zombies lunge towards the bandit and gave a few bites on him.

Moments later, Kin and the rest of the officers came inside the encampment and looked at the surroundings.

"You all know what to do?" Kin asked, and everyone gave their separate answers in agreement, "Good, now go! And let no one escape!"

"Hai!" The Dark Dryad-Children said before going to separate places in the encampment.

_\-- **Following Scenes will involve Thorne's officers against the bandits of the Encampment. As a display of their powers,--**_

**Vale...**

The Aerial Scout is seen in the air and saw a few bandits fending off the zombies. He eventually spots an archer and decided to take him out first.

First, he dives down towards him, grabs the archer after he got close to them, and lifted in the air with ease.

The archer started panicking as he goes higher, Vale turns towards the zombies, dives down towards them, and drops the archer towards the zombies as they grabbed him and started devouring his body.

**Flaxae...**

A group of bandits was charging forward as they mowed down the heads of the zombies. But Flaxae appears in front of them and stopped when they saw him.

"Whose that?" Bandit 1 questioned,

"Maybe he's one of those things that attack us," Bandit 2 assumed,

"You think so? Cause he looks a bit young to be responsible for this attack,"

"It doesn't matter. If he's one of those freaks," Bandit 3 pulled up his sword and pointed towards Flaxae as he declared, "We mow him down with the rest of them!"

His comrades somewhat agreed to his declaration, raised their weapons, let out a battle cry, and charged towards Flaxae.

What he did in return, He slowly breathes in. Then lets out a loud screech towards the bandits. Causing all of the bandits to drop their weapons as they cover their ears in pain.

But that is not all, The zombies that are within earshot of his screech started rushing their way towards him and upon their arrival. Flaxae stopped as the zombie lunges onto the bandits and devouring them.

"Never underestimate me," Flaxae said,

**Reina**

Another group of bandits is seen heading their way towards the exit of the encampment. But they soon encounter one of their own injured with a slash wound on his left abdomen.

"Hey, Are you alright?" Bandit 1 asked, kneeling towards him.

"Think so, Can you help me up?" The Injured bandit requested,

"Alright, Just hang on," Bandit 1 said, as he placed the injured bandit's arm onto his shoulder and the group continued their way towards the exit.

But unfortunately for them, A group of zombies came rushing towards them and the bandit carrying the injured one took a few steps back while his other comrades pulled out their weapons and tried to fend them off.

Unknownst to them, The injured bandit suddenly smiles to himself. Without warning, The injured bandit suddenly impaled the one carrying him with a claw-like hand and coughs out blood from his mouth.

The other bandits turned around and saw this happened, and furiously demanded to know why he did. But the Injured bandit pulls his hand out of the man's chest and transformed from an injured man into a female Dark Dryad-Child mainly known as 'Reina The Ringer'.

"You guys are so dumb," She commented, morphing her other hand into a claw, "Now it's time to die,"

She sadistically smiles at them while the zombies and Reina approached them from both sides.

**Zaera**

Two bandits were heavily panting after they've cleared a path of zombies, They were the last ones to survive the attack and the rest of their comrades were killed in battle or bitten in the battle.

Before the two could push onwards. They saw Zaera appearing a few meters in front of them and was blocking their way.

"Is that a little girl over there?" Bandit 1 asked,

"I think she is, and look at her body," Bandit 2 said, ogling at Zaera's naked body.

The two glanced at each other then nodded and lecherously ogles towards her.

Meanwhile, Zaera paid no attention to the men and looked at the corpses of the zombies. She felt pity with them, cracked her knuckles, and places her hands onto the ground.

The two bandits stopped and were confused about what she was trying to do. But their questions were answered when small vines emerged from the ground and started mending towards the corpses.

Similar to sealing a wound with a needle and string. Every zombie corpse in the area was being reassembled from their decapitated parts and soon after the deed was done. The zombies started waking up and stood from the very ground after having been revived by Zaera's power.

The zombies then faced the two remaining bandits, lunges towards them, and started devouring them as they screamed in agony.

Zaera simply giggles at this gruesome sight, and place her hands onto her waist.

**Vagon, Lyza, and Aster**

After several minutes of fighting. Some of the bandits resort in saving for themselves by grabbing long ladders and try to go over the wall. One by one, They climbed their way up to the wall and the first bandit was about to reach the top. But he was stopped when a certain vine whip had wrapped around his neck, and the bandits turned to the source and saw the three.

Lyza was holding her vine whip, Aster had his blade arms out, and Vagon was holding a plant-like bow with two sharp edges and an arrow between the strings.

With a single pull from the Charmer's whip, The bandit along with the ladder was pulled away from the wall and falls onto the ground while the rest drew out their weapons and faced the three.

In results were brutal for the bandits. Lyza used her vine whip to put the men into an aggressive state and started killing each other, Aster ripped through bandits one by one with his blade arms, and Vagon shot or impale the remaining troops with his arrows or bow.

Several moments later, None of the bandits survived their attacks.

"What a joke," Lyza commented, wrapping her vine whip onto her waist.

"Tell me about, and here I thought that I was going to expect a challenge. But it turns out, We get this garbage excuse of an army," Aster said, kicking a decapitated head away

"But either way, We must take pride in this battle. For victory is upon our leader's grasp," Vagon said, putting his bow away.

"I guess so," Aster said,

"Understandable," Lyza said,

**Minutes later...**

Thorne and Bloom have just arrived at the encampment and the whole place had been wiped clean of bandits after the assault.

Kin and other officers greeted the two and zombies were simply on stand by as they wandered around the encampment.

"We've cleared out the bandits, My lord," Kin reported,

"Excellent work, Kin," Thorne said, then he turns to Vagon, "And to you as well, Vagon. If it weren't for you and group, This assault would have been difficult if the Dark Elves were to get involved in this fight,"

"I thank you for your praise, My Lord. But the Dark Elves aren't the only slaves we've found in this place," Vagon said,

"Really? Can you take me to them?" Thorne asked, and The Hunter bowed his head to him

"Yes, My lord. Come right this way," Vagon said, guiding The Dark Dryad to the tent where the other slaves are.

Upon their arrival at the tent, Thorne glanced at every creature or person inside their cages and some caught his interest. But out of all of them, The one he piqued his interest in, was a Fenrir wolf lying inside of its cage with a magical collar that suppresses its power.

"Interesting," Thorne muttered,

The Dark Dryad slowly approached the Fenrir and the latter sensed its presence as it stared into Thorne's eyes. Soon, Thorne opened the cages and kneels at its level and ruffles its head with one hand.

"Do you want to be free?" Thorne asked,

The Fenrir responded with a low growl and caused the Dark Dryad to smirk at this response.

"Then we'll get along just fine," Thorne said, grabbing onto the collar and broken it into two.

After that, The Fenrir was free from its suppression and lunges towards Thorne and shows its teeth towards him. Thorne did nothing as he kept staring into the Fenrir's eyes while Vagon was provoked and tried to attack. But was stopped when Thorne telepathically told him not to interfere.

Vagon still worries for his master, but still, followed his orders and the results. The Fenrir stopped growling and started licking Thorne's face as a sign of appreciation.

The Fenrir then gets off of Thorne and sits with its tail wagging while the latter sits up straight and ruffles the Fenrir's head. Then he stood up and turned to Vagon.

"Assemble the troops," Thorne ordered,

"Understood, My lord," Vagon said,

Minutes later, Thorne sits on a Plant-like throne with Fenrir lying beside him. Bloom gaps with astonishment and rushes towards to Fenrir. Upon getting close to it, She ruffles her face onto the Fenrir's fur and gently scratches its chin. Which the latter enjoys every moment of it.

Thorne and his officers simply stared at this sight. But the Dark Dryad smiled for a moment, then turns back to his officers with a serious expression on his face.

"You all have done well on this battle," Thorne said, "And for that, I thank you for it,"

"Your Benevolence is greatly appreciated, My lord," Kin said, kneeling towards him. Followed by every officer in his command.

"Good," Thorne said, "Now that we're done here, We shall be returning to the Black Citadel,"

"And the slaves here?" Kin questioned,

"Bring them with us. They might be of some use to expand our armies as we return to the Citadel," Thorne ordered,

"It shall be done, My lord," Kin said,

After the order was given. Everyone marches their way back to the Black Citadel with the slaves on tow and the Fenrir walking beside the Dark Dryad with Bloom riding its back like a horse.

As they march their way home... Their Advancement has just begun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for Part two in Chapter 1. 
> 
> But before you go, Here's the total count of Thorne's army.
> 
> Current officers of Thorne's Army (I'll be separating the genders of the officers today)
> 
> Male Officers: Vault, Kin, Vale, Flaxae, Aster, Pyrus, Vagon, Venus and 10 unnamed Male Dark Dryad-Children
> 
> Female Officers: Lily, Lyza, Pyrus, Reina, Zaera, and 4 unnamed Female Dark Dryad-Children
> 
> Current Number of Thorne's Soldiers:
> 
> Zombies: 150 (Does that died in the assault were revived by Zaera)
> 
> In Chapter Two, It'll mainly focus on the Black Citadel and its new residents, but there will still be sex scenes in the second chapter.
> 
> That is all, and I'll see you guys very soon.
> 
> Edit: I've made a few edits and changes in the chapter. So please bear with me on this.
> 
> (P.S: Every OC names mentioned in the story has no relation with other characters or people from the Real World and The Fictional World)


	4. Chapter 2.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings Everyone, Yours Truly here. And Welcome to the Second Chapter of the Dryad of the Apocalypse.
> 
> And just a bit of a heads up, I will reveal more names for Officers, More Abilities to come, Several Interactions between Dark Dryads and Dark Elves, The chapter may or may not contain two parts, and most importantly, more sex scenes since this Fandom is hentai.
> 
> That is all, and enjoy what I've created.

_**\-- -- Chapter 2.1 -- --** _

After a successful rescue by Thorne and his army, They've returned to the Black Citadel with Dark Elves and other slaves at hand.

Once they've arrived. Olga was seen sitting on her throne, Chloe standing beside the Dark Elf Queen, and Vault is kneeling in the sidelines of the carpet along with the rest of the Dark Dryad Children.

When Thorne was close to the Dark Elf Queen, He bends a knee and bows his head with respect. Olga smiled at this sight, stood up from her throne, and placed her hand onto Thorne's head as she smiles with content over his successful mission.

"You have done well, Thorne. For that, I commend you on your brilliant efforts in rescuing my kind from enslavement," Olga praised,

"I only do what my lady commands. But sadly, I feel a bit disappointed back then," Thorne said,

"Why do you feel disappointed?" Olga asked,

"One of my officers found a list of every slave that was caught and sold off to several kingdoms. There were other Dark Elves included on that list and I have failed to save those as well," Thorne apologized, bowing his head down.

"No need to worry, Thorne. For you have done what you can save little of my kind," Olga said, "And I am happy for it,"

"I thank you for your words of understanding, My lady," Thorne said,

Olga then leans her head closer to the Dark Dryad's ear and whispered a few words. Afterward, She leans her head back and Thorne raises his head and looked into her eyes. Then he nodded and rises up from the ground.

"That is all I need to say," Olga said, "For now, You may rest and do what you please, Thorne. For I need to recover more of my power and plan our next move in conquering Eostia,"

"Understood, My Lady. But I have a question I want to ask you first," Thorne said,

"What do you have in mind?" Olga asked,

"Recently, I've been experiencing several thoughts for sexual desire, and resisting it causes major problems in my mental state. Can you find a way to suppress them?" Thorne asked,

"Hmmm... I will overlook this problem. Once I come up with a solution. I will notify you," Olga said,

"Thank you, My lady," Thorne said, bowing his head once again.

**One Week Later...**

Thorne had just woken up from his sleep once again and goes off his bed to start the day.

Things have changed a week after Thorne's successful rescue of the Dark Elves. They were given everything needed to fit in the Black Citadel while the slaves were sent to a certain dungeon in the lower levels of the Black Citadel.

So he had to start there and check things out.

After several minutes later, He arrives at the dungeon and there. He saw Lily with two other Dark Dryad Children, Rosea and Fernosia. All three are in charge of the management of troops made for Dark Dryad's army.

The three then sensed Thorne's presence, approached him, and performs a courtesy to the Dark Dryad.

"We humbly welcome you, Lord Thorne," They said simultaneously,

"There is no need for formality, You Three," Thorne said, "I simply came here to check on your progress for today,"

"Right this way, My Lord," Lily said,

Then the three escorted them to a dungeon on the lower levels.

Upon their arrival, Thorne passes through several cells of female humans reaching out their arms through the bars with their minds were driven to the point that they craved lust until the rest of their days.

But at the end of the hallway. They've reached a certain plant-like door, Lily opens it with her powers and all four of them enter a large empty room with another door just up ahead.

"What is the purpose of this room?" Thorne asked,

"My lord. The person of this room is to reproduce more soldiers for your army and our job is to mutate them in to form a new form of a soldier for your army," Lily explained,

"I see, Can you give me a demonstration?" Thorne requested,

"Understood, My lord," Lily said then ordered Rosea and Fernosia to bring in a female human inside the room.

Moments later, The two returned with a female bandit with a wooden stock attached around her neck and wrists.

Next, They brought the female into her knees and caused the latter to moan with ecstasy.

"My lord, I recommend you step back a little bit," Lily called out,

Thorne followed Lily's instructions and takes a few steps back. Then Lily nods towards Rosea and Fernosia and the duo opens a large door with their powers of plant manipulation.

Once the doors were opened, What comes out was three ten-feet zombies with a muscular tone body, green saliva drooling down its mouth, and thick erected cocks that twitches in every few seconds.

These were Brutes. The slow but toughest zombie that could rival against Ogre and is strong enough to break through a large wooden gate with ease.

The brutes soon saw the Female bandit while the latter instantaneously got terrified and tried to back away from them.

But that was already too late when one of the brutes grabbed onto the girl's hair and lifted her up as she screamed in pain. Then it grabs the side of her head and brought her face up-close to its erected cock.

She tried to resist, but her efforts were futile when the brute forces it cock inside of her mouth and reached the end of her throat. While it began thrusting inside of her, Another brute went behind the girl, ripped off her panties to expose her naked backside, lifts her up by her legs, guides its cock at the entrance of the girl's womb, and finally, its thrusts deep inside of her as the latter's screams were muffled by the cock in her mouth.

A few drops of blood was streaming down her legs, indicating that her virginity had been lost by the brute zombie. But the latter didn't care as it starting thrusting inside of her womb while the third brute zombie rubbed its cock by the girl's breasts.

Thorne simply watched in the sidelines as the entire event unfolds on the woman. But for some reason, His mind remained composed rather than having the same sexual desires that he was suffering. Instead of being confused by this, He felt relieved for once and continued to watch the entire scene.

Several minutes later, The Brutes were savagely thrusting inside the female bandit and her eyes rolled back due to not being able to breathe through her mouth. Once the Brutes groans as loud as they can. They spurted a massive load of their cum inside of her while the third brute simply cummed all over the female's back.

Once they've finished, They started pulling their cocks out of her and kept cumming all over the female's body as she twitches from the traumatic experience of.

"Is that all to it?" Thorne asked,

"Not yet, My Lord," Lily said, "There is still one last process before its completion," Lily said,

Then she approached cum-riddled woman, lifted her legs onto the former's shoulder, and formed a small erected penis on her lower region. She then rubs her penis against the woman's vagina a few times then insert it without hesitation.

The woman moaned as loud as she felt the sudden ecstasy coursing through her mind while Lily remained composed as she started thrusting inside the woman. This was Lily's unique ability, She has the capability of sending a chemical that causes the victim to feel the highest degree of ecstasy that even the most discipline of man or woman. May fall upon the depths of lust.

Moments later, the woman had become addicted to Lily's thrusts and moans even louder as both were reaching their limits. With one final thrust, The woman moans on top of her lungs while Lily cums inside of her with green semen.

Once she had pulled it out, the woman heavily pants with her tongue out and Lily gives the word to Rosea and Fernosia. The duo grabbed the woman's arms and dragged her onto a wall while they chained her wrists.

"What will happen to her?" Thorne asked,

"She is now pregnant with a Brute Offspring. It'll nurture within over time and it will soon be born in a matter of months," Lily explained,

"How do you know?" Thorne questioned,

"We observe her from time to time and once the offspring is born. We send the woman back while the offspring will be sent to a room where it'll grow into a full-grown brute," Lily said,

"Interesting. I will be looking forward with your progress," Thorne said,

"Understood, My lord," Lily said, bowing her head a little,

Then Olga establishes a telepathic link with Thorne's mind,

" _Thorne, Do you hear me?_ " Olga asked,

"I hear you, My queen," Thorne replied,

" _Good, Meet me in my room. I may have found a way to counteract the problem you've been suffering from,_ " Olga said,

"I understand, My lady," Thorne said, then turns to Lily after Olga cuts off her telepathic link to him, "It appears that I'll be going, for now, Lily. But please record the details of the offspring's birth when I return. I have something important I need to attend to,"

"Understood, My lord," Lily said,

Thorne then leaves the room while Lily continues her work alongside the other two children.

**Olga's Bed Chamber**

Thorne arrives at Olga's door and the Dark Dryad knocks on it a few times.

"Come in," Olga said,

Thorne opens the door and enters Olga's bed-chamber. There, he saw the Dark Elf Queen wearing her usual attire and a book on hand. She had been attempting to restore her lost magic power in the past week and still, she has made little progress on the matter.

After Thorne closed the door behind him and approached Olga. He then kneels before her with respect and lowered his head.

"There's no need for formality, Thorne. Please stand up," Olga said, and the Dark Dryad followed her order,

"Why have you called me, My Lady?" Thorne asked

"To tell you that I may have found a way to suppress your thoughts," Olga said, making Thorne interested in

"Are you certain, My Lady?" Thorne requested,

"Yes. But first I must ask. How is it that you are able to suppress these thoughts on your own?" Olga asked,

"The thoughts that invaded my mind are filled with sexual desires that cause a severe headache if I don't satisfy it. If nothing is done about it, I may not be able to control myself in the future," Thorne explained,

"I see," Olga said, then places a chair at the center of the room, "Please take a seat,"

The Dark Dryad approached the chair, sat on it and Olga stood behind the former.

"What are you going to do, My Lady?" Thorne asked,

"I'm going seer through your mind and see if I can alter your memories on the day I made," Olga explained, then she places her hands on the sides of Thorne's head "This may sting you. So please bear with me"

Once she had started the process. Thorne suddenly flinched on the pain as Olga seers through his mind.

But a few seconds later, Olga suddenly sees several memories from the past several days including the times when Thorne raped several women and children while he was out from the castle. Immediately, This was too much for Olga, and started screamed as she stops the process and falls on her bottom.

The Dark Dryad noticed this, stood up from the chair, and went to her side with concern for his creator.

"Are you alright, My Lady?" Thorne asked,

Olga was still panting as her cheeks were blushing and sweat was running all the way down her face.

"I-I'm fine, Thorne. I'm just tired from using magic that's all," Olga said, "It looks like I haven't replenished my magic power,"

"I see. Would you like me to carry you to your bed, My lady?" Thorne asked,

"You may," Olga replied,

The Dark Dryad then lifted the Dark Elf Queen on his arms, carried her onto her bed, and gently laid her down.

"Thank you, Thorne," Olga said,

Thorne nodded in response. But soon he gets a telepathic message from one of his officers.

" _My Lord,_ " Kin called out telepathically,

" _What is it, Kin?_ " Thorne questioned,

" _I am here to report to you that one of the prisoners has just escaped from his cell,_ " Kin reported,

" _Notify the others. If any of them spotted the prisoner running. Apprehend him,_ " Thorne ordered,

" _Understood, My Lord,_ " Kin said before cutting off his telepathic link,

"My Lady, It appears something has come up in the castle. Can I be excused?" Thorne asked,

"You are free to go, Thorne. I just going to rest for today," Olga said,

Thorne then excuses himself in Olga's room to find and apprehend the escapee and closes the door behind him. As for Olga, However, she had somehow feel turned on for seeing Thorne's sexual memories and she attempted to soothe her own thoughts by masturbating herself until the thought passes.

**A Few Minutes of Searching Later...**

Thorne was on his way to a solitary cell where the Escapee was being held after the latter had been captured by one of Thorne's officers.

Upon his arrival, He saw Vault guarding the door along with two other officers with him.

Thorne said approach them and All of three bent a knee before him and placed their fists to their chest.

"We've been expecting you, My Lord," The young officers said simultaneously while Vault only bowed his head before the Dark Dryad,

"Is this where the Escapee is being held?" Thorne questioned,

"Yes, My Lord," One of the Officers said,

Then the Dark Dryad turns to Vault.

"Vault, After I punish this escapee personally and set an example to the other prisoners," Thorne commanded,

"Understood," Vault said,

Vault and the two officers step away from the metal door while Thorne opens it and enters the room to find the escapee chained on the wall.

The Escapee was an Elven Teenage Boy wearing rags since he was one of the slaves caught by the bandits, his skin had been riddled with blisters and dirt, and lastly, he wore a frown as soon as he spotted Thorne entering the room.

"So you're the little fly that tried to flee from his cell?" Thorne questioned as he went closer to him

The Elven Boy tried to lunge towards him but the restraints held him against the wall while Thorne didn't even flinch at this since the Elven Boy's face was up close to his.

"Well, aren't you a wild one," Thorne commented,

"What do you want from me?" The boy asked,

"What do I want from you? It's simple, I heard you tried to flee from this place. So I came here to punish you personally," Thorne answered,

"Punish me?" The boy asked,

"Yes, and I recommend you try not to struggle. Otherwise," Thorne leans towards the boy's ear and whispers, "I will use force upon you,"

Thorne then leans back from the boy's ear and stared towards the latter's eyes,

"What do you mean by-" Before the Elven Boy could finish his sentence. The Dark Dryad seized his lips while the Elven Boy widens his eyes and began to struggle.

The latter could feel the Dark Dryad's Tongue playing with his own as he groans at this feeling. After a while, The Dark Dryad immediately pulls back from him and lets him breathe a couple of times.

Thorne licked his own lips as he tasted the Elven Boy's saliva and has grown interested in the Elven boy. But when he looks at the Elven Body's lower region, He spotted something bulging underneath his rags and smiles leisurely at this sight.

"Looks like things are about to get interesting as I expected," Thorne said,

This comment leaves the Elven Boy bit clueless until Thorne grabs the rags and rips it off to expose the boy's naked body. Then, Thorne playfully taps the on the tip of the Elven Boy's cock, which made the latter intensify by the sudden sensation he was feeling.

"D-Don't! Stop it! Don't touch it!" The boy begged, which only fell to deaf ears in the room,

"Aw... Aren't you sensitive," Thorne commented, then gently grabs it with one hand and started stroke it as the elven boy tried to resist himself by looking away from the Dark Dryad's view,

But while the Dark Dryad continued to stroke the Elven Boy's cock. He soon started suckling the tip and this caused the boy to let a loud groan as he felt the Dark Dryad's lips at his cock until the latter finally started sucking on it.

"Please... Stop it!" The Elven Boy pleaded as he couldn't resist much longer due to Thorne using his tongue around the former's cock and goes in for a deep throat while one of the Dark Dryad's right index finger was inserted inside his anus, "I... can't... take it... anymore!"

A few seconds later, The boy reached his limit and started cumming inside Thorne's throat while he screamed on top of his loud as he can.

After the boy had finished cumming. Thorne pulls back from the elven boy's cock and swallows the remaining cum inside his mouth.

"That was fun," Thorne said, then darkly smirk as he stood up from the ground, "But it's not over yet,"

The Elven boy slowly opened his eyes and began to widen them when he saw the Dark Dryad's large erected cock twitching as well as the latter's smile towards him.

"Before we begin, Let's remove those restrains from you," Thorne said, approaching the elven boy, used his powers to unlock the restrains rather than the key and the elven boy drops to the ground.

When the Dark Dryad was about to get a hold of the boy. The latter sprung out from the ground, went passed the Dark Dryad, as the latter steps aside, and helplessly bangs on the door while crying for help.

Thorne simply watched in amusement as the elven boy's feeble attempts to save himself crumble. Eventually, The Dark Dryad pins the elven boy against the door with his left arm on the back of the boy's neck.

Then, Thorne leans towards the Elven boy's ear and whisper, "Let the main event begin..."

Thorne then uses his right hand to guide his erect cock towards the entrance of the elven boy's anus and the latter twitched as he felt the pointed tip of the Dark Dryad's cock. Thorne then prods his cock a couple of times to enjoy the sounds of the elven boy's yelping.

But when Thorne wraps his right arm around the elven boy's waist. He slowly pushes his cock inwards until the tip entered the boy's anus as the latter grit his teeth in pain.

And finally...

...

...

...

Thorne thrusts inside the boy's anus and caused the latter to scream as the immense pain surged through him. The elven boy's anus soon started to leak out a small stream of blood as a sign that he had lost his anal virginity.

But this was none of Thorne's concern as he savored the pleasurable moment.

Then, Thorne slowly pulls his cock back a little then thrusts even deeper as the elven boy started welling up tears from his eyes and streamed all the way down his face onto his shoulders.

Thorne soon savagely thrusts inside the elven boy's anus while he gripped onto the elven boy's short hair.

A couple of minutes later, Thorne pulls his cock out for a moment, pins the elven boy onto the floor, inserted his erect cock back into the elven boy's anus, and began thrusting to his heart's content.

Next, Thorne changes position again but this time, The Dark Dryad lies down on the floor while The Elven Boy's mind had been corrupted due to the influence of Thorne's relentless thrusting and willingly rides the latter's cock in pure pleasure.

The Dark Dryad then groped the elven boy's buttocks and the latter wrapping his arms around Thorne's neck.

Soon enough, Thorne fastly picks up the pace and was about to reach his climax. The two then engaged themselves into a kiss as Thorne thrusts his cock deep and cummed inside the elven boy's ass while it leaks out green semen.

The Elven boy too reached his climax and cums all over Thorne's body. But he proceeded in licking it off with his tongue as his mind had succumbed of undesirable lust and Thorne establishes a telepathic link to the elven boy while the latter slowly removes himself from the Dark Dryad's cock.

" _You have satisfied me, Young one. But now you are mine,_ " Thorne instructed, " _Obey me, and I shall welcome you with open arms,_ "

"I... obey you..." The Elven Boy said,

"Good, But before we finish. There is one last thing I want from you," Thorne requested,

"Anything," The Elven boy replied,

Thorne then leaned closer to Elven Boy's ear and whispered a list of instructions to him. Once he was done, The Elven boy nods and stood up from the ground while helping Thorne from the floor.

When Thorne had exited the cell with a satisfied expression. He turns to Vault with a serious expression on his face.

"You know what to do," Thorne instructed,

"As you wish, My Lord," Vault replied while going inside the cell, picked up the Elven Boy and carried him onto his shoulder as he makes his way towards the other prisoners' cells.

As for Thorne, He decided to return to his room to rest as he prepares for Olga's second attempt to relieve the sexual thoughts invading his mind and a preparation for his officers' upcoming tasks... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There goes the first half of Chapter 2. But as for the second part, I will work on that when I finish writing the other chapters from my other stories.
> 
> That is all and stay safe from the Virus.


	5. Chapter 2.2

**The aftermath of The Escape Attempt.**

After Thorne had put the Elven Escapee under his influence. Vault brought the latter into a cell with three other prisoners that orchestrated the escape attempt.

All three of them were elves and there were two boys and one girl in the room.

Vault then throws the Elven Escapee into the cell, heads out of there, and closes the cell door behind him while he observes what is about to happen.

One of the Elven boys in the cell went to his friend and checked if he was alright. But unfortunately for him, The Elven Escapee's eyes snapped wide open, revealing green pupils in his eyes, pins the former into the ground, and he had a frenzied expression on his face while his cock was having an erection.

The other Elven boy decided to interfere by pushing the frenzied elf away from him. But in turn, the latter grips onto his hair and smashes his head into the bars.

The Frenzied Elf then went to the backside of the elf that tackled him, ripped off the rags to expose the latter's naked body, and gets violently penetrated by the frenzied elf inside his anus.

Vault watched as the frenzied elf ruthlessly thrusts his cock in and out of his prey while the latter groans as he begs for it to stop.

Minutes later, The Frenzied Elf reaches his climax and cums deep inside his prey's anus without remorse. When he pulls his cock out, light green semen dripping out of his anus.

Eventually, The Frenzied Elf turned to the other two elves behind him. He grins as his cock was still erected even after he had finished rapping his first prey. Moments later, The Frenzied Elf charges towards the two with lecherous intentions.

Vault then decided to leave them to continue his duties in the Black Citadel. He also heard the First Elven Boy going against the bars and pleas for Vault for help. But was pulled back in by the Frenzied Elf and screams as he was violently raped on the spot.

Those screams would soon echo through the hallways and the other cells containing the prisoners and that was enough to set an example to those who try to escape the castle.

**Five Days Later... Thorne's Room**

The Dark Dryad was fully rested from yesterday's events and his daughter, Bloom, was seen sleeping beside the Fenrir that was found the bandit encampment a few days back. She and the Fenrir had grown a bond with each other. Hence, They're rarely separated from each other and Thorne is fine with that.

The latter then goes off of the bed and sets his next agenda for today. First of all, He checks in with his officers via telepathy and saw a few of them working on their duties around the castle and the rest were either resting in their rooms or they're with Dark Elves as they get along with each other.

One, in particular, was Aster as the latter somewhat grew himself up into an Adult Dark Dryad and is seen with a Dark Elf Woman that was saved from the Slave Encampment. Even though they just met a few days ago, They somehow felt they wanted to be together despite their differences with each other.

Speaking of the Dark Elves, They were given the proper essentials to live when they first arrived in Olga's Territory. Homes were built, Food and Water were provided, and Some of the Dark Elves that were physically or mentally traumatized by their captors were treated and rehabilitated by Zaera and Chloe's care.

Once Thorne had finished his first agenda. He moves on to the next one by exiting the room without disturbing his Daughter or the Fenrir.

**Dungeon**

Thorne reaches the dungeon where the prisoners are kept and the only things he could hear are the screams and moans from separates cells due to Lily's experimentation in crossing breed soldiers.

The Dark Dryad went further deep into the Dungeon while he glances around the cells he passes by. He saw a few prisoners hiding from Thorne's presence in the dark while one particular cell contains the once Frenzied Elf and a few exhausted elves on the floor.

Thorne passes through this cage and goes to another room where a pregnant bandit is chained into the floor upwards with her legs spread wide open while Lily and her assistants were observing the pregnant bandit.

"Have I arrived too late?" Thorne questioned, calling all three of his officers,

"No, My Lord. You are just in time," Lily said,

The four then observed the pregnant bandit and soon she started feeling something coming out of her womb and groans in pain as she tries to push it out. A couple of minutes later, She groans turned to screams as something was coming out of her vagina.

A green-like plant egg comes out of her womb, and Lily's assistants soon collected the said egg.

"What will happen to the egg now?" Thorne questioned directly towards Lily,

"The Egg will be sent to the Hatchery. Where they will be provided with the right amount of nutrition and sunlight for the hatchling to reach its maturity," Lily replied,

"Nutrition? What do you feed them with?" Thorne asked,

"Meat, My Lord," Lily replied,

Lily then guided Thorne into the Hatchery. Which happens to be filled with several other eggs collected in the past and were stacked on one side of the room while the other remains open but the walls and floor were filled with blood that could make a human nauseous at the smell.

Lily's assistants then placed the egg, that collected earlier, with the others, and noticed one of the egg hatchings.

One of the assistants went to grab the egg and placed it on the other side of the room. What emerges from the egg was a zombie child as it groans and looks at its surroundings.

"What comes next, Lily?" Thorne questioned,

"We give it the nutrition it needs to strengthen its maturity," Lily said while sending a message to one of her assistances.

A few moments later, One of Lily's assistants returns with a severely injured Bandit that was interrogated for the whereabouts of the Dark elves that were sold several days ago.

The zombie child soon caught the scent of blood from the bandit and begins to growl hungrily as it turns towards the direction of the bandit. Then, The Zombie Child lunges towards the injured bandit and started devouring him as the latter screamed in agony.

Thorne feels no pity for the bandit as he watched the entire scene unfold with guts splattering all over the walls and blood spilling all over the floor. A few moments later, The Zombie Child finished its meal and slowly became a regular zombie as it screeched throughout the room.

"Impressive," Thorne complimented, "But what would you use when you run out of humans to feed the young?"

"We either feed them with livestock, monsters, or we feed them our own soldiers that are on the brink of decomposition," Lily explained, "The quality of the meat does not matter to them. The young aren't so picky when it comes to their hunger the moment they're born from their incubation,"

"I see, If that's the case, I want you to keep the Dark Elves away from this place. I don't want to hear an incident of a Dark Elf being consumed by these younglings. Am I understood?" Thorne ordered,

"Yes, My Lord," Lily said, bowing her head towards his superior,

"Good enough," Thorne said and leaves while Lily and her assistants continue their duties in the dungeon,

**A Few hours later...**

Thorne was overlooking the settlements of the Dark Elves and some of them even greeted the latter as their savior. He also saw a few of his Officers playing with some of the Dark Elf Children or they were bonding with the Adults as some forged a bond between one another. 

But suddenly, He gets a telepathic message from Olga inside the Black Citadel.

" _Thorne..._ " Olga called out,

"My Lady, What is it that you want from me?" Thorne questioned,

" _I want you to come to my chambers at once. I... would like to talk to you about something,_ " Olga ordered,

"Understood, My Lady. I will be there shortly after I've finished my duties," Thorne said,

" _Take your time, Thorne,_ " Olga said before cutting off her telepathic link with the Dark Dryad,

After that. Thorne had finished inspecting the Dark Elven Settlements as well as its residents.

**Dark Elf Sanctuary...**

Not far from Queen Olga's fortress lies a Dark Elf Sanctuary where the rescued elves are given refuge in.

The Dark Elves and the Dark Dryads have gotten along well over the past few days. But even after their rescue, Some of the Dark Elves weren't getting used to their new surroundings as well as the trauma they all have been through at the hands of their captors.

For example, A Young Dark Elven Boy is currently under Zaera's care due to several bruises and burn marks all across the body. But not only is he beaten and burned by his captors, but he is also forced to watch the suffering of his own kind as well that it put him into a traumatic shock that kept him trembling day and night.

Zaera had kept watch over him as there were incidents of him attempting to commit suicide. But Zaera and her assistants were able to ease his mind by applying a certain remedy made from a variety of plants that soothes his mind. Once the Dark Elf had calmed down, Zaera soon sensed Thorne nearby and ordered her assistants to tend with other patients while she reports to Thorne.

As soon as Thorne arrived, She approaches him, bends a knee, and bows her head before him.

"Greetings, My Lord," Zaera greeted, "And I welcome you to my infirmary,"

"Likewise, Zaera," Thorne replied,

"I hope you wouldn't mind me asking. But what brings you here, My Lord?" Zaera inquired,

"I've come here to see the treatment you are administrating to the Dark Elves that suffered at the hands of their captors," Thorne said, "Since you're here, I would like to hear your report on the matter at hand,"

"I've managed to treat some of them. But the rest are still under the influence of their trauma and there have been a few incidents of them escaping," Zaera reported, "My assistants and I have managed to contain them for now. But the situation is quite worrying,"

"I shall console with Queen Olga of this matter," Thorne said, "In the meantime, Continue with your duties and ensure nothing happens to them,"

"Understood, My lord," Zaera said with a bow,

After that, Thorne finishes his inspection and leaves to tend with other matters in the Sanctuary.

**Queen Olga's Citadel**

Thorne finished his duties, memorized every report given to him by his officers, and heads to Olga's quarters.

Once he stood by the doors, He knocks on the door a couple of times and waits for a response.

"Is that you, Thorne?" Olga questioned,

"Yes, My Lady," Thorne responded,

After his response, Olga opens the door and lets Thorne in. But when the Dark Dryad was further inside the room, Olga immediately closes the door and Thorne turns to her.

Apparently, Olga wasn't wearing her usual attire, instead, she was wearing a black nightgown and her cheeks were red as she averted her eyes from Thorne's view.

"Are you alright, My Lady?" Thorne questioned,

"I'm fine, Thorne," Olga replied, "More importantly, Shall we begin with our discussion?"

"Yes, My lady," Thorne replied,

After Olga sets a chair a few feet away from where Thorne is standing. She sat down and stares towards the latter.

"So... What's the status of the Dark Elves as of today?" Olga inquired,

"The Dark Elves are going well with the sanctuary we've constructed for them. So far, Most of my Officers are getting along with them as well. But Zaera told me that some of the Dark Elves are still under the influence of their prolonged captivity," Thorne reported, "Zaera and her assistants managed to contain them for now. But I am unsure of what to do in this situation,"

"I see. In that case, I shall find a way to treat them and tell you as soon as I find one," Olga stated, "Other than that, I received a report from one of your officers that an army of monsters and demons are marching their way here in the Citadel in masses. Is there a reason for this?"

"There is, My lady," Thorne responded, "I had Vault write a message and sent Kin to deliver it to his Former Allies in several regions,"

"Why would do such an action?" Olga questioned,

"My plan is to gather most of the Black Dogs' Allies here..." Thorne eyes shined in a dark purple color, "And wipe them all out in one swoop,"

"Quiet the bold strategy, Thorne. But what of the guarantee of your success in this?" Olga questioned,

"There is no need for you to be so worried about the possibility of failure, My Lady. My officers have reported to me that the fall of the Black Dogs has yet to be confirmed to the other regions," Thorne assured, "Therefore, Vault's allies are unaware of his downfall in the Black Citadel. So I intend to use that to my advantage,"

"When will his allies arrived here?" Olga questioned,

"My Scout told me that it'll take one whole month before they arrived," Thorne responded, "Enough time for me to assemble my troops and officers for the preparation of my plan,"

"I see... So much time indeed," Olga muttered with hints of delight, "Is that all you need to report to me?"

"Yes, My Lady," Thorne said,

"Alright, But before you go. I have one request I would like to ask you to do," Olga said, as she stood up from her chair and walked towards Thorne,

"What is it then, My-" Before Thorne could say anything, Olga wraps her arms around Thorne's neck and started kissing him on the lips.

Thorne remained neutral to her sudden action. But a moment later, He kisses her back and both their tongues intertwined as their kisses became more passionate to each other.

Once Thorne's cock suddenly pops out. Olga pulls back from him, She licks her lips to savor the moment with a blush on her cheeks as she looks at Thorne in the eyes.

"I apologize for my sudden behavior, Thorne. But due to the attempt of relieving your mind from your lustful desires. I seemed to have succumbed to it as well," Olga explained, "I hope you'll understand,"

"I do, My Lady. I just feel the guilt of having you experience the same feeling as I do," Thorne stated,

"Don't be, I merely wanted to see if I could help," Olga assured, "Unfortunately, this is currently the only thing I could do to ease your lust,"

"Are you sure about this, My Lady?" Thorne questioned,

"Yes. Now try and relax, as I get some work done with you," Olga said, bends down on Thorne's lower region and grasped onto Thorne's cock.

She immediately noticed that his cock was thick, but she soon started to stroke it while she licks the tip with her tongue.

After a brief moment, She started to suckle the tip with her mouth and stroke harder with both hands. This was enough to make Thorne groan as his mind drifts into his lustful desires, but he decided to let it be as Olga started sucking his cock deeper into her mouth.

As Olga bobs her head back and forth, Thorne groans to this sensation and started pushing his cock deeper until it reaches the entrance of her throat. Olga gurgles at this but paid no mind as she continued while rubbing her fingers in between her vagina.

Eventually, Thorne groans loudly and suddenly cums inside Olga's mouth. However, she holds her head in place and swallows his cum down her throat while a few of it drips out of her mouth and lands onto her breasts.

Once he finished cumming inside her mouth, Olga pulls her head back and pants with her mouth filled with bits of cum. Regardless, she closed her mouth and swallowed it until remains inside her mouth.

Afterward, Olga noticed that Thorne's cock was still hard than before and leisurely smiles at this sight.

"It appears I'm far from done," Olga commented and took off her nightgown and her bra,

Then she positions her breasts in between Thorne's cock and started rubbing it while she licks the tip with her tongue once again. Thorne was still groaning at this and started moving back and forth as the tip enters Olga’s mouth once again.

A moment later, They started to pick up the pace and made Thorne cum all over Olga’s face. But the Dark Elf Queen didn't complain as she waits patiently for Thorne to finish.

Once he did finish, Olga licked off the cum around her mouth and swallowed it. Olga then wiped off the remaining cum from her face with a napkin and proceeds pull down her panties. Which caught Thorne's attention.

"My lady, Are you sure you want to do this?" Thorne questioned,

"Yes," Olga responded, approaches Thorne, and gently strokes his cock again, "For this is my gratitude I've been meaning to show you,"

"All I did was follow your orders. How could I possibly earn this?" Thorne questioned,

"You have saved my life and my servant from the clutches of the Black Dogs, You have saved my people in the hands of my enemies, and you have ensured the safety of this castle when no one else could," Olga stated, "So I won't hold any regrets if it's you..."

Olga leans into Thorne's ear.

"My Savior..." Olga whispered,

For the first time, Thorne actually smiles and started kissing Olga as soon as she leaned her head back from his ear. Then he lifts Olga off her feet and gently puts her down onto her bed while he goes on top of her.

Next, Thorne spreads Olga's legs and began rubbing his erect cock against the entrance of Olga's womb. She moans at this sensation and her body. Then Thorne proceeds to prod the tip against the entrance but hesitates as he looks at Olga in the eyes.

"Are you sure about this, Olga?" Thorne questioned,

Olga simply smiled and placed her hand onto his cheek.

"If it's you. Then I won't resist," Olga stated,

"Okay..." Thorne said,

Then he slowly pushes the tip inside Olga and she silently whimpers at this feeling. Soon the tip was inside her, Thorne stops and breathes for a moment. Afterward, Thorne slowly pulls back a little and finally pushes all the way inside her.

Olga suddenly cries out in pain and blood started seeping out as her virginity was claimed by Thorne's cock. The Dark Dryad didn't move a muscle as he saw Olga's tears slowly dripping down from her cheeks and shows concern to her.

"Are you alright, Olga? If you don't want me to continue, I can-" Before Thorne could finish, Olga immediately shook her head in response and smiled towards the Dark Dryad,

"Don't mind me... Just continue," Olga ordered,

Without another word to spare, Thorne slowly thrusts inside her while Olga moans at every thrust he makes. After a short while, Thorne positions Olga’s legs onto his shoulders and continued to thrust his cock inside of her.

As they kept going for the last few minutes, Thorne soon started kissing Olga in between his thrusts while their hands were clasped together. However, Thorne puts Olga’s legs down from his shoulders and then started to pick up the pace in his thrusting as he was getting close to climaxing with her.

”Olga, I’m going to!” Thorne notified,

”Me too. So let’s come together,” Olga told,

Thorne simply kept on thrusting while Olga pulls him closer and wrapped her arms around him as they were reaching their limit.

And with a final thrust, Thorne groans loudly followed by Olga lets out a loud moan as they both came at the same time. However, Thorne came inside of Olga and his cum was seeping out her vagina mixed with some of her virgin blood.

Once Thorne finished coming inside her, He slowly pulls his cock out and lies next to Olga as the two pant in exhaustion.

A moment later, The two stared at each other and made a smile at one another. But Thorne was the first to fall asleep while Olga places her hand onto Thorne’s cheek and gently massages it.

” _Thank you, Thorne. If it wasn’t for you. Chloe and I would have suffered at the hands of the Black Dogs,_ ” Olga thanked in thought, “ _Therefore, I am internally grateful to you... My Creation... My Savior... My Champion..._ ”

A moment later, Olga slowly closes her eyes and drifts herself to sleep.

”My King...” Olga whispered,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That marks the end of Chapter 2. Up next is the first part of Chapter 3, It will take long time to complete. But I am sure that you will remain patient as I work through it all.
> 
> That’s all to say and Stay safe from the Virus.


End file.
